I'll Take You Home with Me
by Fanficer Lore
Summary: Buffy is abused by her father and Angel takes her in.
1. Default Chapter

Note: - Completely AU   
I know this sounds like it'll be all dramatic, but there is drama and there is happiness, so read on if you're interested.  
This idea came to me in the strangest place... K-Mart. lol I don't know how but two thoughts popped in my head. 1) Buffy is abused by Hank 2) Angel takes her in  
  
*Background Info*   
Giles O'Conner is married to Jenny Calendar- parents of Angel Liam O'Conner who is a senior at Sunnydale High  
Buffy Summers has a younger sister Dawn. Dawn is in the 7th grade, Buffy is a junior at Sunnydale High  
Couples: B/A (a given), C/X, W/O, G/J  
  
  
Smiling, Buffy sat in front of her mirror applying a light shade of eye shadow and a rosy lipstick. Slowly she put some concealer on her cheek and covered up the one inch cut just below her chin. Picking up her notebook and putting her mini backpack on, she took one last look at herself in the mirror. The black, V-neck three quarter sleeve shirt covered just enough skin on her arms and her cheeks looked beautiful again. Not a bruise in site... hopefully she didn't miss anything. She wouldn't be surprised if her bestfriend Angel O'Conner noticed even a hint of a bruise on her cheek. He's very intuitive like that. She sighed and left her room.  
She knocked on Dawn's door before opening it to reveal her 10 year old sister grabbing her backpack. Dawn is a sometimes pesky and slightly defiant, yet caring and compassionate younger sister. One thing that bothers Buffy a little. . . Dawn has a thing for Angel. Buffy loves her with all of heart. She wouldn't know what to do if she lost Dawn like her mother who passed away two years ago from a tumor. Dawn's room; the smaller room used to be hers. She looked around remembering her mother and Buffy playing house with her dolls. She remembered how happy and carefree she was. Life was great. "Buffy?" Dawn said from out in the hall. "Don't want to be late again do you?"  
Buffy smiled, "Nope, no tardiness for Buffy today. I just need to make a cup of coffee and we can be on our way. They entered to see their dad in pants, T-shirt and a plaid robe over by the fridge drinking a bear. Buffy said quietly, "Good morning dad." She began brewing coffee. When it was done she poured the coffee into a mug for him and cup for her. "Would you like a cup of coffee instead of that beer?"  
Hank Summers wasn't so good at keeping his appearance nice. Ever since Joyce died there's been a hole in his heart and an empty pillow next to his which he can't seem to get over. He misses her way too much and the grief consumes his ability to think rationally. He turned around and smiled at Buffy, "Yes, please."  
Buffy smiled. Must be in a good mood. After what seemed like forever he finally smiled at his daughter and said something politely. She started walking over to him with his cup of coffee when all of a sudden she tripped on his slippers. Hence shattering the brief pleasant father-daughter moment as hot liquid soaked his pants and burned his leg. Buffy cried out as in one quick movement he grabbed the mug and pushed her away from him, her landing on the floor near the door. He shouted, "You stupid clumsy girl! Get the hell out of my house." He threw the mug towards her head. Frightened she quickly covered her face with her arms. He missed due to his drunken state.   
Dawn hurried to Buffy's side and helped her up, leading her out the door. "My-my notebook."  
Buffy slowly opened the door and seeing Hank was no longer in the kitchen, she grabbed her notebook and left with Dawn. This morning was now filled with silence on their usually chatter filled walks. When they stopped at the Sunnydale Middle School Dawn turned to look at Buffy and quietly said, "You'll be okay?"  
Buffy smiled, "Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. Now go."  
She smiled and turned to go into the school. She called back, "I love you."  
Buffy called back with tears in her eyes, "I love you too."  
  
Finally arriving on campus she sat down on a solid white bench. She place her bag on her lap and took out a small mirror. "Great." She sarcastically mumbled. The single tear that ran down her cheek was just enough to wash off the concealer that covered her cut. She hastily put the mirror back in her bag and grabbed her concealer. Angel walked up to her just as she pulled the cap off. She stuffed it back in her bag , smiling at him. "Hey, Angel."  
He sat down next to her. "Hi..." After staring into her eyes he gently lifted her chin up. "What happened?"  
Buffy smiled and took a breath of air, "Nothing happened. Why would something happen?"  
"Buffy, you know you don't have to lie to me. Remember... I already know about your situation?"  
"Right..."  
Ever since that night Angel found out that Buffy was being abused, she would go over Angel's house everytime something happened or she was just scared. His parents Giles and Jenny O'Conner were very supportive. They treated her like their own daughter.   
  
:: Flashback ::  
  
Buffy was really shaken up late at night when Hank cut Buffy's legs, arms and her cheeks with a broken beer bottle. She needed to call somebody. Needed someone, anyone. She would call Willow who's new known about her problem, but she didn't want Willow to see the blood. Eventually after Hank goes for more beer Buffy called Angel. "Hello?" Angel's mother asks.  
In a shaky voice Buffy quietly said, "Is Angel home?"  
"Are you all right Buffy?"   
Her voice sounds even smaller as she said in just above a whisper, "Need Angel."  
"One second, dear."  
Angel's mom walks into his room and hands him the phone. Seriously, she quietly said, "It's Buffy. She sounded upset."  
While his mom stood by the door Angel answered, "Buffy?"  
She sniffles, "Angel, can you hurry over here? Please?"  
Angel frowned, "What's wrong?"  
"I need you. Please, hurry." She said.  
"I'll be right over." He hung up and looked at his mother. "I'll be back soon."  
  
Angel quickly ran the two blocks to her house. He opened the door and walked in closing it behind him. "Buffy?" He called. There was no answer, so he walked up the stairs towards the closed door to her bedroom. Slowly he opened it and what he saw made his heart ache. Buffy was sitting on her bed with her knees up against her chest. Blood trickled down her arms and legs. Tears soked the cuts that marred her beautiful face. Angel quickly sat next to her on the bed. He was going to ask where the first aid kit was, but Buffy held on to him the minute she felt him next to her and cried into his chest. "Shh... It's ok. Buffy, look at me." When he saw her pained eyes he continued, "Where is the first aid kit. Have to patch these cuts."  
Buffy whispered, "The bathroom... in the cabinet below the sink."  
Angel returned with the first aid kit and a wet towel. He washed her cuts gently with the towel occasionally making her wince. As he put the bandages on her he asked, "Who did this to you?" Then his eyes widened, "Did-did you do this to yourself?"  
She shook her head and wiped a tear away. "My dad."  
Angel gently wiped blood off her face and put band-aids on her cheeks. Quietly and slowly he asked, "Is this the first time?"  
She looked into his eyes and fresh tears came pouring out. "No. It's been going on for two years now ever since mom died. But it was only a few punches or he was throwing a mug at me. It wasn't as serious."  
Angel raised his voice, but still with compassion, "And that makes a difference? He's been hurting you. Why didn't you tell anyone?"  
She whispered, "I-I-I thought it... would go away. But instead --"  
"It got worse." He finished for her. "What about Dawn? Does he hurt her?"  
"No, just me. I think maybe he sort of blames me for mom's death."  
Angel kissed her forehead. "You know it's not your fault right? There was nothing you could do."  
"Actually... When the paramedics came they said that if I had called them ten minutes earlier that they probably would have been able to save her. If only I'd called for help sooner she'd be alive. I haven't told that to anyone." Fresh tears poured down her face. "It is my fault."  
Angel hugged her. "Please, don't think that, Buffy. It's not your fault. Even if you did call ten minutes earlier there was still the chance that she would die. You were upset and couldn't think straight. That happens. You can't blame yourself and don't let that sick bastard of a father tell you it's your fault."  
Buffy gave him a weak smile, "Thank you."  
He grinned, "You don't have to."  
"You always have a way to cheer me up."   
He looked into her eyes, "That's mostly because I lo--" He cut himself off.  
Buffy's eyes widened, "You what?"  
Angel sighed, "I like to make you happy and I think we should get out of here. You're coming back to my place tonight."  
She sighed, "Ok." She thought, 'I could have sworn he was going to say I love you. I wish he had.'  
  
:: End Flashback ::  
  
Buffy sighed, "Hank got mad when I accidently spilled coffee on him and he did the abusive thing... that's basically it. Don't need to go into details."  
He sighed, "Will you stay at my house tonight?"  
"Look, I'm fine. I don't need you to baby-sit me tonight."  
He ran his fingers through her hair, "I don't want to baby-sit you I just want to hang with you. Do the friend thing. Willow could come over too."  
She smiled, "Ok, although I know this is just a cover up for keeping me away from my father."  
Willow sat down next to Buffy and looked at Angel. "Come to your house?"  
Angel replied, "Yeah, you think you could sleepover along with Buffy?"  
Willow grinned, "Damn straight I can. Mom doesn't really pay much attention, so she won't even notice I'm gone and if she does it wouldn't be long till she forgets I am."  
Buffy grinned, "Great, so we'll have a fun filled sleepover. Angel, your sure your parents are ok with this?"  
He chuckled, "They wouldn't mind if both you and Willow stayed over for a whole month."  
Buffy pulled her concealer out of her bag once again. She took off the cap and was about to apply it, but Angel slowly took it out of hand. "Let me." Angel carefully applied the concealer, then putting the cap back on he stuffed it in her bag.  
"Thanks." She said.  
Xander and Cordelia walked over, holding hands. "Hey Buffster, Willow... and Angel. Did any of you do the math homework?"  
Buffy shook her head, "Nope."  
"Willow?"  
Willow gave him a sympathetic smile, "Sorry, more advance class than you."  
"Angel?"  
"The same." He replied.  
Xander gulped, "I'm dead."  
Buffy got up and patted him on the shoulder, "Oh you'll live."  
Angel wrapped his arm around Buffy as they walked towards the school entrance. Xander quickly got beside them leaving Cordelia and Willow to follow behind. Xander groaned, "You don't get it... I haven't done my math homework in over a week. Mrs. Kinkle said she would call my dad if I missed anymore. Buffy if my dad finds out I haven't been doing my homework he'll take away my tv and playstation. I love my playstation... I need my playstation."  
Buffy smiled, "It's probably for the best. I've noticed how those games have been brainwashing you. You'll live."  
Now walking through the hall Xander sighed, "Tonight I'll be meeting with the grim reaper."  
Buffy rolled her eyes and walked in her science class with Angel. "See ya Xand."  
  
After school Angel, Willow and Buffy were walking home together. The first stop was Willow's house. They walked in and saw her mom sitting on the couch reading a magazine article. As Willow walked up the stairs with her friends she said, "Hey mom."  
Without looking up from the article, in a quiet voice she mumbled a 'Hi, dear.' After Willow packed her things they walked back down. As she opened the door she looked at her mom and said, "Going to Angel's house, mom. I won't be back till tomorrow after school."  
"Mmm-mmm." Her mother mumbled.   
  
The three entered Buffy's house quietly to hear a football game booming and smell beer. Buffy whispered, "Come on" and walked up the stairs. Passing Dawn's room she said, "Hi Dawnie. . . Listen um, I'm going to stay at Angel's tonight with Willow. You're welcome to come if you want."  
Dawn waved at Willow and Angel, "No thanks, I'll stay here."  
Buffy smiled, "Kay, but you stay away from dad I think he's drunk tonight."  
"I will."  
  
Buffy, Willow and Angel sat in his room watching a romantic movie. Buffy was laying in between Willow and Angel, leaning with her head on his shoulder. Angel had his arm wrapped around. It was just as if they were a couple. The girl in the movie said, "I love you David... I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."  
David touched her cheek, "I'll be fine."  
The girl asked, "Before you leave... kiss me."  
David kissed her, "I love you too. I'll miss you so much. I wish I could take you with me... I wish I didn't have to go."  
"Then don't!" The girl shouted. "Stay with me."  
David shook her head, "I can't, you know that, but we can have time to" he looked at the bed, "make love. I need to touch..."  
:: Angel's Mind ::  
Angel picture David as himself, "touch you one more time, Buffy."  
Buffy smiled, "Then touch me."  
Angel touched her arm and pulled her to the bed. He sat her down and slowly took off each piece of clothing before kissing her neck. Buffy took off his shirt and Angel unbuckled his pants. Then Buffy pulled off his boxers and Angel took pulled off her underwear. He reached down between her thighs...  
  
:: Buffy's Mind ::  
Angel said huskily, "I need to touch you one more time, Buffy. I need to be inside you."  
Buffy grinned, "Then touch me."  
Angel wrapped his arms around her and Buffy wrapped her legs around him as they kiss. Angel stumbled back towards the bed. Angel quickly shed her clothing and kissed her chest making Buffy moan. Buffy took off his clothes. She reached down into his boxers...  
  
Willow chirped, "Oh my god!" Buffy and Angel snapped out of it. "I can't believe it, she's pregnant! Oh, but now he has to leave, that's so sad."  
Buffy, slowly sinking back into reality quietly said, "Yeah, that is. Poor Pheobe." She yawned.  
Angel softly said, "Want me to turn it off, so you can sleep?"  
She smiled, "No keep it on... I'll keep watching."  
Buffy tried to keep her eyes open for the movie, but every other second they were closing and the opening a little to peak at the movie. Finally she just gave in to sleep. Angel could hear her even breathing. After the movie was over he glanced at her and smiled. She always looked the cutest when she was sleeping. Ever since they were little they'd have sleepovers at his house and occasionally hers, but Buffy liked his house better. As she got older the real reason for liking to sleepover at Angel's was that at her house her mom made sure they slept seperately, but at his house they could sleep in the same bed. Not to mention that Angel slept in boxers. Total yum. Every sleepover they had Angel would watch her while she slept before he'd fall asleep. He loved her with all his heart, but he just didn't know how to tell her. He didn't know if he should tell her. They had a great and long friendship. He didn't want to ruin it. Maybe someday he'll feel it's right to tell her. Who knows... maybe she feels the same way.  
Gently and quietly Angel lifted Buffy up a little, standing up. He laid a cushioned sleeping bag on the floor beside the bed and a pillow. He whispered to Willow, "You can sleep there. You should be warm. In case you get chilly I put a blanket on the chair."  
She smiled, "Thanks, where's Buffy going to sleep?"  
Angel smiled, "In bed with me. It's traditional. Every sleepover she sleeps in bed with me."  
Willow raised her voice slightly, "Ooh. . . Hey, it's like Dawson and Joey on Dawson's Creek. They slept in bed together all their lives, but unlike you two they gave that up at the appearance of new... uh personal body parts. "  
He chuckled, "Yeah well that doesn't seem to bother Buffy."  
Willow slipped into the sleeping bag and sighed. It was rather comfy for sleeping on the floor. She glanced at Angel and saw him taking off his shirt and pants to reveal silk black boxers. 'Wow, tight friendship. I wish Oz and I were that close. Sure there's the kissing... and sleeping over, but I have yet to see him in his boxers.' She thought. Willow knew Oz were boxers because one day she went snooping around curious if he wore briefs or boxers. 'They kind of look like a married couple. That's silly Willow, they aren't even a couple and you're talking marriage.' She closed her eyes.  
Angel pulled the covers back and carefully lay Buffy on her side of the Queen sized bed. He pulled the comforter over her and got under too. Like usual he watched her for a few minutes. Buffy instinctly snuggled her face next to his chest. He put his arm around her and kissed her goodnight, waiting for sleep to take over.  
Buffy had had the most wonderful dream that Angel and her were making love in his candlelit room. She'd been having those dreams for about two weeks now, each time getting bigger in detail and vivid. At first it was just her and Angel kissing under a moonlight. The next few were of Angel professing his love for Buffy and she him, then a huge makeout session. Those dreams repeated until she had a blurry dream in which she could see two figures had a feeling were her and Angel. In the dream she could see them moving around in bed and she heard moaning sounds. Then tonight the dream was as clear as it could be and in more detail. It started with Buffy and Angel eating dinner alone. She was wearing a knee length red silk dress and Angel was wearing black pants and a navy button down shirt. Next she could see Angel carrying her up the stairs, then they were sitting on his bed. After he took his shirt off he was slowly and gently removing her dress. Next she saw him on top of her leaving wet kisses on her neck and chest, slowly moving down to her abdomen. She remembered that it tickled and he took his time pleasuring her. Then she saw the look on her face as she moaned with him inside her. It was that look of passion and needing more of him. The last thing she remembered was snuggling on top of Angel, sleeping with her head on his chest.  
Buffy woke up and let out a contented sigh. Feeling something beneath her she opened her eyes to find herself on top of Angel who had a huge satisfied grin on his face. There was something else she felt. It was poking at her stomach. Carefully as not to wake him she lifted herself a little and looked towards to her stomach. Covered only in boxers, Angel turned on by Buffy in their sleep. She wondered if he had been dreaming something similiar or if it was just a reation that his body was having just because she was on top of him. For the first time Buffy realized she had wetness between her thighs. She let out a shaky breath of hair. They couldn't have been doing anything for real could they? He couldn't have the same feelings for her. He just thinks of her as a friend. She wanted so badly to get off of him before he woke because this would be so embarrassing if him or Willow wakes up sees her on top of Angel.  
Willow lay awake with her eyes wide and she was white as a ghost. She had been laying awake for almost three hours hearing moaning. At first it sounded like pain, so she thought maybe Buffy was having a nightmare about her dad, but then there was more and it like pleasure. Then what freaked her out was Angel. He was making loud grunting noises, aslo saying Buffy's name and Buffy was crying out Angel's name. Thinking they were doing this while awake Willow thought, 'Guess they took the next step in their friendship.' She couldn't believe they'd do that with her in the room. Finally getting some courage Willow quietly and in a shaky voice said, "You guys done yet?"  
"Oh god." Buffy whispered, then raising her voice, "Willow you heard?!"  
"Sorry... you kind of woke me up from a pretty deep sleep."   
Angel mumbled, "Heard what?" Then he saw Buffy on top of him like in the dream. "Oh god. Buffy, your"  
Buffy closed her eyes tightly. Completely humiliated. "Yeah." She whispered.  
"On top of me." He whispered and laid still as was Willow who was practically holding her breathe.  
"I guess... I my dream was pretty... real." Buffy whispered as tears started seeping through her shut eyes. 'God, this is so embarrassing, so embarrassing. You had to mention the dream. Great just humiliate yourself even more!'   
Angel felt warm tears on his chest. He lifted her chin to look at her face, but she kept her eyes glued shut. Gently he whispered, "Buffy, please don't cry. It's ok you don't have to be embarrassed." 'Did she have a dream about me?' "Buffy, open your eyes. Look at me." She sniffed and opened them. "Will you tell me what the dream was about?" He asked although he had a good feeling that could have been a very erotic dream similar to the one he had. "Maybe we had the same one."  
She rested her head back on his chest, not looking him in the eye. "I can't, not with Willow here."  
Angel smiled, "Whisper it to me."   
"I'm gonna... go to the bathroom." Willow got up and left the two alone, leaving the door open a crack.  
Buffy sighed, "You tell me yours first."  
"Okay." Angel smiled, "We were making love on a beach on a cool night."  
Buffy gulped. "You were..."  
He unconciously started combing his fingers through her hair, "Hm-hmm." Buffy was getting a tingling sensation from his fingers. "Now you."  
Buffy looked into his eyes, "We had a romantic dinner and then we were making love on your bed."  
"So, it's safe to say we both feel the same about each other." He whispered and let his other arm wrap around her, rubbing her back.  
Buffy inhaled deeply, "H-h-ow do you feel about me?"  
Angel grinned, "I think I'm in love with you."   
She smiled, "You love me?" Angel nodded. Her eyes got watery, "I love you too. I've been having these dreams forever, but only tonight were they so clear. Angel, I love you."  
"I was hoping you'd say that." Angel kissed her forehead.  
Willow reentered the room, grinning as she saw Buffy and Angel heated in a passionate kiss. 'It's about time.' She thought. She got back into her sleeping bag. Maybe now that they've got that out of their system she'll get two hours of sleep before school.   
Buffy still on top of Angel whispered, "Angel... how long have you loved me?"  
"I think since the end of my sophomore year."   
She smiled, "How'd you hold it in?"  
"Honestly? I don't know. Everyday I thought I'd burst from not telling you how I feel." He rubbed her arm.  
"I've had these feelings for you ever since you started taking care of me when I needed help."   
Angel kissed her the crown of her head, "I'll always take care of you. Let's go back to sleep.  
"And no more moaning." Willow said.  
Buffy blushed, "Ok, we won't. Promise."  
They each closed their eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Fluffier Part 2

Part 2  
Buffy called for a Scooby meeting in the library after school. Dawn, Cordelia, Xander, Oz, Willow, who was grinning uncontrollably and Angel's best friend Doyle sat at the table. Buffy also asked Giles if he could get Jenny who was the computer teacher at the school. Jenny sat on the steps and Giles stood just outside his office. Angel and Buffy stood in front of them. She smiled, "Hey... Angel and I have something to announce. As you know Angel and I have a very close friendship and well the sparks kinda sparked this morning." Buffy wrapped an arm around Angel.  
He continued, "We're officially a couple."   
Cordelia mumbled, "Finally, I thought you two were never gonna wake up and realize you have feelings for each other."  
Buffy made a surprised face, "You guys... new?"  
Jenny smiled, "How could we not? Buffy we see the way you look at Angel and I see the way Angel looks at you. He's always talking about you and worried about you."  
Xander chipped in, "Buffy your eyes always sparkle when someone mentions his name and when you look at him, when he talks to you."  
Dawn muttered, "Damn guess my shot at having Angel is a goner."  
Willow smiled at Dawn and whispered, "Dawn, I think Angel would think you're too young for him."  
Willow added to Buffy, "You always make that cute half smile that boys like when someone mentions Angel."  
Doyle walked up to Angel and shook his hand, "I'm happy for ya man."  
Angel then smiled and kissed Buffy's forehead.  
  
During the next two weeks Buffy barely spent time at home. Dawn missed having her around, so Buffy called Buffy everynight that she was sleeping at Angel's. He even offered Dawn to stay at his house with them, but she decided not to. She didn't want to witness any intense makeout sessions and if she woke up in the morning to hear moaning she could be scarred for life. But... staying with Angel and Buffy for about three hours wouldn't be too bad. Dawn grinned. Maybe they could do some of her homework.  
Angel laid the Twister mat on the floor of his room and held the spinner staring at it. "I haven't played this game in ages."  
Buffy grinned, "Neither have I. If we're lucky we'll fall down on each other."  
Dawn sighed, "Please don't do that on purpose because that will lead to making out and I'll be blinded for a whole week."  
"Shall we play now?" Angel asked. Buffy nodded. "I'll go first, then Buffy and then Dawn."  
He spun the wheel, the arrow landing on yellow right hand. When Buffy went it landed on left hand green and when Dawn went she got right foot red. On Angel's next turn he got right foot yellow and Buffy got right foot blue. She was arched above him trying not to collapse. Dawn had left foot red. She stretched out across the mat. Fifteen minutes later Dawn purposely fell to get herself out of the game. About twenty minutes later Buffy was stretched across the mat from green to red. One leg was on yellow and the other on red. Angel was above Buffy, face down with his hands on yellow and blue, his feet on yellow and red. Buffy had to move the leg that was on yellow to red. Slowly she moved her leg and placed her foot down. Angel had to move his hand from yellow to green. In attempting to move his hand to the left of Buffy's head he collapsed on top of her and she let out a big gasp. Angel chuckled, "I had a feeling that might happen. Am I hurting you?" He asked since his full weight was on top of her.   
She smiled at him, "Not really. . . this is just the way I like it."  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Uh-huh. Now kiss me." Buffy grinned and closed her eyes.  
He sighed, "Finally something I really want to do."   
First he kissed her neck where his lips were closest and then he lifted his head to give her a passionate kiss on the lips. Dawn groaned, "I knew this was gonna happen. I'm goin' home, see you guys later." Buffy and Angel didn't even pause. Instead Buffy just wrapped her leg around him near his hip and entangled her leg with his. He had his one hand on her cheek and kissed her neck while he caressed her thigh with his other hand. She let out a tiny moan. Buffy's hand rubbed up and down his back under his shirt. While he was kissing her neck she leaned up a litte and hungrily kissed his neck. They rolled over, so that Angel was beneath Buffy. After one final heated kiss Buffy gave him a small lingering kiss before resting her head on his chest. She sighed happily.   
"Angel, do you think if your parents had walked in on us kissing they would have been ok with it?"  
He chuckled, "My parents love the idea of us being a couple, but I don't think they're ready to see us kissing like this on the floor in bedroom just yet."  
"But we can... kiss around them right?"   
Angel smiled, "Of course."  
  
The next day at school Buffy and Angel were sitting in his convertible kissing, but then Cordelia and Xander walked up to them. "Hey, no PDA's in public. You're making me look bad." Xander said.  
Cordelia gave him a fake smile, "Honey, even if no one saw Angel kissing Buffy, you would still look bad."  
"Oh that's just mean." He sighed and looked at the couple in the car. "I bet you two want to be--"  
Ignoring Xander, Angel just pressed a button and the top went up. Buffy laughed, "They haven't seen nothing."  
"Mmm... and neither have you." He grinned and continued kissing her until he heard the first bell ring. "Damnit we gotta go."  
Buffy frowned, "Waah, we just started. We're already late, so how about we just be even later and cuddle."  
Angel kissed her lips, "As much as I want to, Buffy we have a quiz right now."  
She grabbed her books, "Crap." She got out of the car and Angel walked beside her. "I forgot all about that. I'm gonna fail."  
He put his arm around her, "You won't fail."  
"I wish you'd be correct."  
Walking in the classroom they hurried to their seats. The old science teacher Mr. Burke frowned, "Buffy Summers... Angel O'Conner... so nice of you to join us *on time.*" He handed them the quiz. Then to Buffy his said, "Try to get at least one right this time?"  
Angel frowned at his rude comment. Boy would he like to slap the old man, but then that would probably lead to being kicked out. Buffy mumbled under breathe, "Someone please just pull that stick out of his ass. It's really starting to annoy me." One of the students chuckled.  
"Silence people... golden rule for not getting a big fat zero."  
Later that evening Buffy met Angel at the bench outside of school. She walked to him with a huge frown. "What's wrong?" Angel asked as he put his hand on her arm lightly.  
"I saw Mr. Burke today. He showed me my quiz... it had a nice big fat F on it."   
"Next time we have a quiz or test coming up I'll be sure to remind you and we can study together."  
"Ok... You know what I've been wondering?" Buffy's frown turned to a grin when she looked in his eyes.  
"What?"   
She said, "Why do all the teachers say they'll give you a 'big fat zero'? I mean can't they just say 'if you talk you're getting a zero? It's just becoming really annoying to hear that."  
He chuckled, "Maybe you should write to the school board about that. That's a serious problem and it needs to be dealt with pronto."  
She smiled, "Can we go home now?"  
He kissed her cheek, "Sure."  
Halfway to Angel's house Buffy said, "Oh um I think I should stay at my house for the weekend... you know Dawn's missed having me around the house. Can you stay with me there?"  
Angel squeezed her hand, "Of course, but Sunday night I won't be able to. Family stuff. You could stay at my house Sunday even when I'm not home if you want."  
"Nah, that's ok. I'll be ok." She said.  
Angel looked at her and parked the car. "You sure?"  
"Positive, I'll be just fine. You know... just have to keep my distance from him and I'll be fine."  
They quickly walked up the stairs and into Buffy's room. Buffy plopped down on her bed and yawned. Angel laid down next to her and pulled her into his arms and sat her between his legs. Buffy happily sighed and leaned back with her head on his chest. Then he wrapped his arms around her stomach. "Comfy?" Angel asked. His answer was Buffy's even breathe and that huge smile.  
When Buffy woke up an hour later she saw Angel was asleep. She smiled and gently got off the bed. After rummaging through her CD collection she picked Sophie Zelmani's 'I'll Remember You'. Buffy sat back down beside Angel. She put head on his chest and started humming to it. Stirring from his nap squeezed her arm lightly. Buffy grinned at him, "Hey... hope you don't mind I put music on."  
"No, it's nice. This song is great for slow dancing. You want to dance with me?"  
Buffy grinned, "Dance with me."  
"As you wish, my love." Angel got up and by the sides of her belly pulled her into his arms.  
Buffy wrapped her arms around him while they danced. She closed her eyes as she rested her head on his chest. Occasionally Angel rubbed up and down her back. The silence was sweet and perfect. Words weren't even needed. Buffy could just feel his love for her and he could feel her love. She looked so peaceful. Angel loved having her in his arms. It made him feel whole, made him feel warmer inside. Buffy felt the same way and safe. She felt like as long as she was in his arms nobody would hurt her. Buffy looked up at him smiling. Angel noticed a sparkle in her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips. He whispered, "Your lips smell like vanilla."  
She tilted her head to the side and sweetly said, "Really... yours taste like... uh... um I can't really think of something sweet that would be right to describe your lips and that's not too feminine. Maybe mango?"  
He chuckled, "Mango will have to do."  
"Angel, do you want to do something with me?"  
"What?"  
"Well I know we aren't... up to making love yet, but could we maybe like fake it? You know like act it out?" Buffy asked nervously, leaving Angel was stunned. After remaining silent for what seemed like forever she continued, "Ok, I just pushed it didn't I? Acting like we're making love is pretty much doing it but with clothes on."   
"Sorry, I was just surprised you brought it up. I'd actually like to. We both fantasize about us having sex with each other, so maybe we should get it out of our system. Get an idea of how it would feel."  
"Yeah, my... idea exactly." She smiled.  
He pushed a strange of hair behind her ear. "Anything in particular you want me to do?"  
She grinned, "Yeah... I want you to toss me on the bed and jump on top of me."  
His hand rubbed her back. "Are you sure?"   
Buffy nodded. "Ok." Angel gently scooped her in his arms and tossed her on the bed. Before Buffy even blinked he was on top of her. She gasped when he slipped his arm under her lower back and hungrily pulled her up to press against him, arching into him. He grinned with satisfaction and kissed her face and neck. "Wow..." She whispered. "I didn't know you had that sort of thing in you."  
"That and a lot more." Angel whispered back.  
Buffy opened her mouth, letting his tongue slip in. She rubbed his back and kissed him back with equal passion. The she widened her legs to let him slide his hips down. Angel felt himself hardening. Buffy could feel his erection pressing at her entrance. He moved his hips up and then back down hard, grunting. Buffy moaned and grabbed his hair. Angel moved his hands up and down her smooth thighs, pushing her skirt up. She couldn't help herself... she tugged at Angel's shirt. He let her pull it off him and toss it. He grinned and went back to kissing her neck. Then his hips started moving again and Buffy's legs went around his waist. Angel started pounding on her faster and faster. Even with clothes on the sensation was great. Buffy could feel herself getting excited. "Angel... Oh, god I can't believe we're doing this and this.... feels so good."  
He kissed her cheek and gave another good thrust. "It feels amazing. I can't wait for us to be ready for the real thing."  
Finally giving a few more thrusts Buffy came thrashing beneath him, shouting his name. "Buffy..." He said panting. "You ok?"  
She sighed, "Yes. Angel that felt so... god, I'm sleepy."  
He grinned and collapsed on her. "And satisfying."  
"So I guess we could go to sleep now. I'm just gonna wear your shirt and a pair of shorts."  
Buffy got up and started taking off her shirt. Angel quickly closed his eyes and waited for her to finish. She came back to him and looked at his pants. Without a word she unbuttoned and started unzipping his pants. Angel almost shot up, "What are you doing, Buffy?"  
She chuckled, "Chill, I'm just taking them off so you can sleep in your boxers. Jeans are a pain to sleep in. I know."  
When she started pulling them off quickly and Angel noticed his boxers started slipping. Buffy caught sight of the top of his abdomen. It was smooth, perfect and below was his manhood which she knew she would enjoy. 'Naughty Buffy.' She thought. Buffy blushed as she pulled the pants all the way off while Angel held his boxers on. "That was close."  
Angel smiled, "Not like I'd mind though." That only made Buffy blush more.  
He pulled her into his arms and kissed her neck. "Goodnight sweetheart."  
"You called me sweetheart..." Buffy said quietly grinning.  
He kissed her lips. "Because your are my heart and you're the sweetest thing Sunnydale."  
Buffy's eyes watered. "That's so sweet. I wish I had something as nice to say to you."  
Angel smiled, "You finally being in my arms is just enough."  
Closing her eyes, she sighed contentedly and lower herself a bit. "Night, Angel."  
He whispered, "Goodnight."


	3. The Final Straw

Saturday morning Buffy just got off the phone with Willow. She gasped when a pair of hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her on top of him. Letting out a little laugh she said, "I see you're up."  
"Mm-Hmm... Who was that?" Angel asked, then kissing her neck.  
She smiled, "It was Willow. She wants to meet us at the Expresso Pump to hang out and then maybe we'll go to the Sun Cinema... there's supposed to be a good romantic comedy out called 'I'm With Lucy'. There's a hot actor in it.. his name is David Boreanaz."  
He looked away for a second thinking, "Hmm, never heard of him. He's... not... hotter than me is he?"  
Buffy gave Angel a quick kiss on the cheek. "Nuh-uh! No one beats your divine hotness. I love you and only you."  
"Aww that's sweet." Angel chuckled.  
Buffy who was already dressed got away from Angel's grasp. "You mister have to get dressed pronto because we're meeting them in 15 minutes."  
"15 minutes?! Heh and what if I wasn't awake by then?"  
She grinned sweetly, "Then I'd drag you out of bed and to the Expresso Pump with you clad in boxers. Then the guys would gawk at you 'cause they didn't think of that to impress their girlfriends... and then all the girlfriends of the other guys would stare at your grown wishing they could get their hands in your pants. I'd giving each and every one of them a deadly icy glare. Maybe one person would even attempt at touching you so I'd bitch slap them and then we'd make love like bunnies."  
Angel laughed, "You've thought too much about this... how long have you been up."  
"Not long. Really I swear. Now hurry up."  
Angel got dressed and they went to the coffee place where Willow and the gang were waiting.  
  
Xander looked up from his Vanilla Latte, "Hey Buffy. Angel."  
Angel sat down and Buffy sat on his lap. "Hey." They replied in unison.  
Cordelia gave a half sincere smile, "Hi. . . Nice shoes."  
Buffy stole a quick glance at her pumps. "Thanks... they're the same ones I've been wearing almost all week."  
Willow's eyes sparkled and she grinned, "So..."  
"So?" Buffy replied.  
"Watcha been doin?"  
Buffy couldn't help, but grin. "Nothing special why?"  
"Come on ... What did you _two_ _do_ last night? You are just shooting off rays of pure bliss." She put on her resolve face. "I won't stop bugging you about it, so speak."  
Quietly Buffy said, "Ok... but I'm only telling you."  
"Hey that's not fair! You can't say that you're going to tell Willow a secret in front of me and not tell." Xander spit some of his latte on Angel's cheek. Angel hastily wiped his cheek, grimacing.  
Cordelia's eyes widen, "_And_ me! I need to know."  
Xander looked at her, "You are the gossip queen... she tells you all of USA will know." She hit his shoulder hard. "Ouch! That hurt!"  
She smiled, "Well watch what you say about this gossip queen."  
Angel chuckled.  
Buffy lightly grabbed Willow's arm and brought her a good distance away. After Buffy whispered what happen last night the scooby gang could hear a loud, 'Wow.'  
As they were walking back to the table Willow continued grinning and saying, "Wow."  
"If you knew what I felt that last night you'd be saying more than wow." Buffy grinned.  
"Wow." Willow blindly sat back in her chair.  
Angel grinned at Willow's reaction. Buffy obviously explain in great detail. Then glancing at Xander he had to chuckle. The look on Xander's face was really funny. He just looked like he would burst if someone didn't tell him. Well too bad for him he's not going to know. Breaking the silence, "So... Movie?"  
"Yeah, I'm With Lucy.. we all good to go?" Buffy asked.  
Xander was looking back and forth at Willow and Buffy... wondering what words could have been exchanged. He got out of his seat and held Cordelia's hand. "Shall we your majesty?"  
Cordy smiled, "Very _cute_. Yes we shall."  
Buffy looked at the grinning redhead, "Willow? You alive in there?"  
"Huh?" She chuckled, "Me? Yeah. My blood is just pumping with liveliness, but I don't think anyone was as lively as you t--" Buffy hit her. "Ouch... You meany."  
Buffy smiled, "Put it in the vault."  
"Oh it's been vaulted. Just now.. I even changed the locks and threw away the key."  
"Good. Let's go." Buffy put her hand on Willow's shoulder. Willow giggled.  
  
Throughout the entire movie Buffy wasn't paying attention. Her and Angel were too busy with thier tongues tied. Wasn't much different for Xander and Cordelia. By now Cordy completely forgave him. It seems Willow was the only one actually watching the movie. Outside Willow asked the four of them, "So what'd you guys think?"  
Cordelia said, "It was very good."  
Xander said, "Very funny."  
"I'd see it again any day just as long as I'm with Buffy." Angel said in which Cordelia rolled her eyes.  
Buffy smiled, "It was indeed funny... I thought David Boreanaz looked kinda funny in that bandana and pink shirt he had on while playing tennis."  
"I liked Monica Potter's sunglasses.." Cordelia chipped in.  
Willow smiled, "Glad you guys saw something."  
"I better get back home. Dawn should be home soon from her friends house. We're gonna do some bonding sister stuff."  
"Should I make myself scarce?" Angel asked.  
"Nah, you don't have to. . . just as long as we don't kiss in front of her for at least one day I'm sure she'll be fine." She smiled.  
He smirked, "I'm not sure if I can resist your beauty."  
She blushed, "That's so sweet."  
Cordy hit Xander, "How come you never say such nice things to me?"  
"Ouch! Will you women stop hitting me?!" Buffy playfully hit Xander. "Come on, Cordy I always say nice things... like right now. . uh you are the sunshine in my day."  
A huge smiled appeared on Cordy's face. "Oh my god that's the sweetest thing you've ever said."  
"Wow... it was." Xander smiled in pride and then they kissed.  
Buffy whispered to Angel, "Maybe you are his inspiration."  
Then Xander put his arm over Angel's shoulder, "Ya know... we guys can do some bonding do.... maybe talk about some stuff about last.... night."  
Angel gave him a friendly glare and brushed his arm off. "I don't think so." He put his arm around Buffy. "I'm with this girl."  
Xander waved his hand, "Ah you're no fun. . Cordy let's go find a closet."  
Willow smiled at Cordelia and Xander leaving. "Since we are across from each other, Buffy I'll be sticking with you guys a while longer. You don't mind right?"  
Buffy shook her head, "Nope. Let's go."  
  
The day went buy faster then Buffy expected. After one full day of fun and a dream Sunday afternoon had arrived. In just a few minutes Angel would be leaving and so would the fun. Sure there's Dawn, but whenever Angel left she would just nervous occasionally. She wished she'd taken up on his offer to stay at his house. Even bring Dawn with her. There was just a feeling about the house tonight that she couldn't shake off. To shake it off she did some stuff around the house and hung out with Dawn. Before long night would come and then school. Then she'd be happilly talking to Angel again.  
  
By midnight Hank was completely drunk. He didn't know why he was about do something horrible he just felt this anger boiling. Eventually it lead him into Buffy's room. Startling her awake he tossed her to the floor. Buffy got up and he took his broken beer bottle and sliced her cheek, then he punched her in the cheek. She turned to the hallway and ran towards Dawn's room to wake her up, to get her out of the house, but before she opened the door Hank pushes her down the stairs. Buffy groaned in pain at the bottom of the stairs, holding her leg which was by now broken. She looked up with wide tearful eyes as Hank started slowly walking down the stairs.   
She struggled to get up, using the banister to help her. Beside the door was a baseball bat that Hank keeps there in case of intruders. Buffy grabbed it and used it as support as she staggered out the door to Willow's house. She frantically knocked on the door shouting, "Willow!"  
Hank saw her at Willow's door and yelled, "Stupid girl get back here!"  
Willow opened the door and gasped at Buffy. "Buffy!"  
She saw Hank coming and shut the door, locking it.  
A minute later Hank was banging on the door. Iris Rosenberg opened the door a crack with the chain on it. "Yes, Hank?"  
"Don't 'Yes, Hank' me you stupid son of a bitch! Get me Buffy!"  
Iris frowned and grimaced at the smell of alcohol, "I'm afraid I can't do that. You should go back home and get a good nights rest and she'll be back when you're sobered up."  
"You can't keep her away from me. Open the damn door."  
"No, now if you turn and leave right now or my wife is going to call the cops.  
Hank scowled and walked away muttering curses.  
  
Willow's parents go back into the living room where Willow sat holding a cryng Buffy and rubbing her back. Willow's mom puts looks at Buffy's leg which was starting to get swollen. "What happened, dear?" She asks gently.  
Buffy sniffles and quietly says, "He-he woke me up... threw me... punched.." She touches her cheek, "cut my cheek and punched it. I was going to get Dawn and take her here, but then.. threw me down the stares... I think my leg is broken."  
Willow asked Buffy softly, "What about Dawn? She's still in there. He could hurt her."  
Buffy shook her head. "No, he doesn't lay a hand on her. For some reason he just ignores her and goes after me."  
"Buffy, you can't go back there. Stay here." She looked at her parents and they nodded.  
"Will, it's ok. I'll be ok. I'll just... stay out of his path for a while."  
  
At school the next day, Buffy is wearing Willow's kitten shirt and a purple skirt. She was walking using crutches. When Angel saw her from a distance he knew who was the source of Buffy's pain; his eyes got watery. He hated seeing his love, in pain. He walked up to her and touched her arm. "Hey..."  
"Hi." She quietly replies.  
"He hurt you again." Angel said in a low tone.  
Buffy looked down at her feet. "Yeah." She whispered.  
He kissed her forehead. "You're staying with me."  
"Angel... don't worry about me. I don't want to be a bother."  
Firmly he said, "The only way you're going to be a bother is if you worry me to death because I know you're stuck at home with a drunken maniac." Softly he continued, "Buffy please. Don't do this to yourself. Come stay with me. My parents won't mind, they love having you around."  
Buffy's eyes teared up, "What about Dawn?"  
"She can come too."  
"I don't know.... Willow already asked if I'd stay with her and I turned her down."  
"I think she'd understand. The farther away from that sick bastard the safer you are. Please?"  
"Ok." Buffy said as he held her in his arms. Whispered, "Thank you."  
  
TBC  



	4. Twister

I'll Take You Home with Me 4/?    
Note: So sorry about the hiatus...real life + plus fun & games kinda caught up with me..   
  


-=---------------------------=-

  
"Is Hank at work right now?" Angel asked.  
"Yeah, he should be." Buffy answered. "Why?"  
"Come on. We're going to your house and packing your stuff and Dawn's." He touched her hand and then let go.  
Her eyes widened a little, "What, now? We have school..."  
"You can miss a day. This is more important. Let's go."  
She sighed, "All right."  
Angel put his hand on her back. They walked side by side to the car. Buffy was silent the whole ride to her house. She just rested her head against the window just looking at the trees shooting past them. He parked the car and took the keys out of the ignition. For a few seconds he looked at her. She was still staring out the window... now just looking at the house. He wondered if she even noticed. She must be so racked up in her thoughts right now after everything that's happened to her. The one thing he feared most was Buffy caving in on herself... trapped inside her own brain. Angel carefully whispered, "You all right?"  
Suddenly Buffy raised her head and looked at him, "Hmm?"  
He smiled. 'Good she's still with me.' "You ok?"  
"Oh.." She smiled, "Yeah. I'm fine... bright as rain. As bright as I can be. Or... yeah, heh I'm all good."  
He held her hand, "Are you sure? You had a rough night..."  
"I'll live. Can we just hurry please? The sooner I pack the sooner we go back to school and then the sooner I get to go home and sleep." Buffy said.  
"If you're tired I'll just take you back to my place..."  
"No, shouldn't miss a whole day..." She started.  
"Buffy, after what you've been through you need to rest. If you go to school chances are you are just going to be thinking instead of paying attention."  
Buffy smiled, "Ok ok."  
Angel smiled, "Great." He got out of the car and opened her door. "I'll keep you company all day and then pick up Dawn from school." Buffy unbuckled her seat belt. Angel lifted her off the seat and carried her into the house and up the stairs.  
"You know... I coulda walked." She chuckled.  
"Nuh-uh... No walking for you Ms. Buffy. I am your loyal servant for today."  
Buffy smiled, "You're a sweetheart."  
Angel set her down at the edge of the bed. "Where's your---"  
"Duffel bag is in the closet."   
He placed the bag on her bed and walked over to the dresser. "Angel, how long am I going to stay with you?" Buffy asked staring at her comforter.  
"I would like you to stay with me... for awhile. If that's what you want and the same for Dawn."  
"Then just take everything from the first three drawers."  
Angel grabbed everything from the last two drawers and placed them nicely in the bag. He opened the topped drawer. He stared at the contents unsure of if he should really touch what was in there. He turned to look at Buffy with a funny expression on his face. He looked puzzled. Buffy grinned, 'He's so cute.' She thought. "Angel O'Conner, don't tell me you're getting bashful when it comes to touching my bras and underwear..."  
Angel looked back at the underwear, "So you're ok with me touchi---"  
"Yes." Buffy said firmly. "I mean come on Angel if I didn't want you to I wouldn't have said _all _three drawers. Same thing for Dawn, but don't tell her you touched her underwear." She chuckled.  
Angel smiled and handled her undergarments with care, placing them in the bag. He grabbed some socks... Then he noticed a tiny pink thing poking out from under the remaining socks. Angel tilted his head. Buffy looked stared at his back with wide eyes as she realized what he was looking at. She thought, 'Oh godohgodohgod.. how could i leave it there!! Mmm he's gonna think I'm a kink freak!'   
He slowly moved the socks out of the way. His eyes widened and he coughed. Then he picked up by the top and looked at Buffy questioningly. Buffy turned a shade of crimson. She gulped, "Uh... It's... I didn't. . " she gulped, "I haven't even used the thing. Just thought it..."  
"Really?" Angel asked grinning.  
Buffy's cheeks slowly started turning back to a normal shade. "Really really. Actually... every time I even thought of using it... I just couldn't get myself to. I felt weird about it... I - I'm not a kink freak!" "Not a kink freak... Just needed some release." She thought about the time she used it after one of her Buffy/Angel dreams. 'How could I not use it after a dream like that.' She blushed again.  
Angel laughed, "I know... I believe you. I'm just extremely surprised to find this in your underwear drawer. Should I add this to the bag?" He teased.  
"NO. That's _not _funny."   
"I'm sorry..." still chuckling quietly he put it back in the drawer and shut it. "Any thing else?"   
She sighed, "Uh, that picture of Dawn and me." She pointed at the shelf across from her and Angel took it. "That pillow on the chair." He went over to a wicker chair and picked up a fluffy pink pillow. "It's my favorite... really cushiony. Buffy leaned back and grabbed Mr. Gordo.   
Angel smiled, "Is that it?"  
"Yeah, I just need my jean jacket and we can pack Dawn's stuff."  
He stuffed the jacket in the bag and zipped it up. "_We?_ You mean I." He chuckled.  
She smirked, "Well you did say you're my servant today. So live with it mister."   
  
After packing Dawn's things they drove to Angel's house and Buffy settled in. He put Buffy's now empty bag in the closet and leaned her crutches against the wall next to the bed. Buffy laid down and let out a loud yawn. "I'm going to take a nap."  
Lying down beside her, he put his arm over her stomach. "Want me to keep you company?" He asked.  
She closed her eyes and mumbled, "Mm-Hmmm."  
He put his lips on her forehead letting them hang there for a few seconds with his eyes closed and then kissed her. "Sweet dreams..." He whispered, making Buffy's grin wider.  
Around 12:35 Buffy was asleep. Angel watched her most of the time. He didn't want to get up and have her wake up alone. Glancing at the clock, he decided to make Buffy lunch in case she's hungry when she wakes up. He kissed her cheek and carefully got off the bed, walking into the kitchen. He made both of them a pizza bagel. Some time ago Buffy had told him that that was her favorite thing to eat at lunch. Buffy woke up just in time to hear the alarm go off. Slowly getting out of bed she walked over to her bed and grabbed a pair of shorts. After putting those on she went into Angel's drawer and put on one of his button down velvety shirts.   
Angel smiled at her. That nap was exactly what she needed to. She was just glowing and he loved how cute she looked in his shirt. Buffy grinned at him, "I'm borrowing your shirt... hope you don't mind?"  
"Not at all." He said quickly. "I think it looks better on you then it does me."  
Buffy blushed although she didn't know why. He's said so many other nicer things that made her heart jump up and down. "I heard the alarm go off... What'd ya make?"  
"Pizza bagels." He put them on two plates. "Sit and enjoy."  
Buffy smiled, "Thanks... I'm starving."  
"Thought you would be."  
After watching the movie Twister for a while Buffy eventually drifted off to sleep as Angel told her a classic story of Princess kissing the frog for it to become a prince. Except of course he used their names and changed some things. Buffy thought Angel shouldn't a frog, but a hamster. Her exact words were, "I'd rather kiss a hamster. It's softer like your skin."  
Angel picked her up and put her under the covers of what is for now their bed. Once her head hit the pillow and the covers were above her shoulders she snuggled deeper inside. Angel then wrote a little note for her and left it on the night stand. He grabbed his keys and drove to Dawn's school waiting for her to come out.  
Dawn walked out the school with a few friends. She was surprised to see Angel there. "You guys it turns out that I got a ride. I'll see you guys later."  
"See ya." They said one after the other.  
"I'll call later." She said and walked up to Angel who was leaning on his car. "Hey what are you going here? Is Buffy ok?"  
Angel nodded, "Buffy's ok. I just came to pick you up. You're staying at my place for a while along with Buffy. And please don't argue. I thought it best that Buffy stay away from Hank... and we both think you shouldn't stay there by yourself."  
"I'm not arguing, but I just want to point out that he's never hurt me. It's always Buffy."  
Angel opened the door for her. "But... that does not mean that he won't. If you are all alone for who knows how long and he decides to get drunk.. who knows what he'll do to you."  
Dawn sat down and he closed it. Angel got in. "I get it. Is my stuff packed?"  
"Yep, at my house right now."  
"Great."  
  
Buffy was sitting at the kitchen table eating ice cream when Angel returned with Dawn. "Hi..." Angel kissed her head.  
"Hey... sis." Dawn smiled, "Ice cream... is there any left?"  
Buffy grinned, "Sorry... I finished it." She took another spoon of ice cream and grimaced.  
"Are you ok?" Angel asked.  
She chuckled, "Yeah, just brain freeze."  
Dawn grabbed a spoon and stole a bite of ice cream, making Buffy let out a little squeal. "Mmm... yummy. Cookie dough fudge mint chip, now that's the stuff. Angel what room am I in?"  
"The kitchen." He said with a serious face.  
The younger sister replied, "No, I mean the room I'm staying in while I'm here."  
He chuckled, "I'm kidding. The room is across from mine, the second door on the right."  
"K. Thanks." She said while exiting the room.  
Angel sat down next to Buffy. "How's your leg?"  
"It's... as good as it can be." She sighed, "It just aches a little."   
"Want me to get you anything for the pain?"  
Buffy shook her head, "Nah, I'll live. If it gets any worse, then you can pump me up with pain medicine... Do you think maybe when you get injured that these little tiny creatures mysteriously come out from no where to bang hammers against your bones?"   
"Heh, I don't think so Buffy." He got up to wash her empty bowl. Raising his voice above the running water he asked, "What'd you do while I was gone? Besides pigging out on ice cream?"  
"Um.... hmm... Ya know that's a toughie. Oooh... I know.. slept." She grinned. "It was very eventful."  
He turned to her, "Really... How so?"  
Buffy grinned, "I -- had a dream. We opened an office supply warehouse in Vegas. That was actually pretty cool until some group of punks burned it down."  
Angel frowned, "Oh well that doesn't sound nice."  
"Nope. But enough of the bad stuff... Do you wanna kiss?" She licked her lips.  
He grinned and traced her lips with his fingers. "Definitely."   
Angel started moving his hands up and down her back as he kissed her. While groping each other and kissing they let out little moans. Occasionally they took a few seconds to take in little puffs of air. Angel kissed her once more on the lips and her neck. Panting he whispered, "I can't get enough of you."  
"Mmm..." Buffy kissed sucked on his earlobe, making him shiver. "Niether can I." She kissed his lips again. "Let's move this somewhere more comfortable, hmm?"  
Angel grinned, "Yes, my love." He kissed her cheek while carefully scooping her into his arms and carried her towards the living room.   
As they were about to go through the doorway Buffy said, "Be careful, don't bang my leg."   
He would have very carefully gotten her through the doorway without hitting her leg against the wall, but Buffy sucked on his earlobe again, biting down very lightly; suprising him. That's when he heard her sudden cry which was mixed in with a little laughter. "Ooh, ow,ow,ow."  
"Sorry! Damnit I should of been more careful.." He said.  
"It's ok really, I'm fine... I'll be fine as soon as we get to the couch." She gave him a seductive smile.  
Angel smiled and moved them over to the couch. Making sure he didn't hit her leg he carefully lay down next to her. As they kissed Buffy moved her good leg between Angel's right beneath his groin. He grunted, "You're killing me."  
Buffy moaned into his chest, "Hehe, now that wouldn't be a good thing." She kissed him passionately on the lips. "I think *kiss* maybe we should *kiss on the neck* relieve of that tension down below." She grinned and sucked on his earlobe.  
Angel let out shallow breaths, "Whoa... Hold on." He got off her and sat on the edge of the couch, stroking her hair. "I don't think we're ready to do that. And especially not here with your sister upstairs."  
She sat up. "Angel, I'm ready. Really..."  
"Not now, Buffy. I want it to be right."  
"It is right. Now is right."   
"Buffy, I hope you don't take this personally 'cause it's not. I want so bad to make love to you, but I don't want it to happen and mean nothing. If we had sex right now it would just be sex. We'd just be doing it because right now we want to. The time we make love I want it to be on some romantic evening with a candlelit dinner."  
Buffy made a small smile. "I understand."  
He let out a sigh, "Are you hungry?"  
"No, not yet. I could definitely use some pain medicine though."  
"I'll be right back."  
A few minutes later Angel returned with a two codeine pills in his hands and a glass of water. He sat next to her and gave them to her. Buffy gladly tossed them on her tongue; swallowing them down with water. "Thanks... Can we watch a movie?"  
Angel looked through the cabinet full of movies. "What kind of movie are you in the mood for?"   
"Uh, action... maybe a bit of romance or comedy." She replied.  
Holding a video Angel looked at her and asked, "Lethal Weapon?" She shook her head. "Hmm... True Lies?"   
"Maybe."  
"Twister?"   
Buffy grinned, "Ooh, I love that movie. I've seen it like a million times."  
"K, Twister it is." He put the tape in the vcr. "Dawn!" He yelled upstairs, "You wanna watch Twister with us?"  
Dawn came jogging down the stairs, "Yep." She sat at the end of the couch.  
Angel put a pillow on the coffee table, which made Buffy look at him strangely. "It's to elevate your leg." Smiling, he gently lifted her leg and rested it on the pillow.  
Sitting down beside Buffy he put his arm around her and kissed her crown. She snuggled (leaned) into him, sighing happily as the movie started. Dawn looked at them from the corner of her eye. She grinned, thinking, "_Hmph... They really are cute together... they look happy. She looks like she actually feels safe -- for once._"  
By the time the movie was over Buffy's head was resting on his chest. Angel looked down and rubbed her arm. He turned off the vcr and tv. Dawn started saying, "You know, I'll nev---"  
He cut her off whispering, "Shh! She's sleeping."  
She whispered, "Oh, sorry... guess everything that's been happening has really taken a lot out of her."  
"Yeah..." He frowned, "For two years she's had to deal with Hank abusing her, keeping it to herself and now it's finally out in the open that something has to be done about it. Now that she's away from Hank it gives her the oppurtunity to feel relaxed and not worry about whether or not she's going to do something that will make him mad."  
"You know you are the best thing that ever happened to Buffy right?" Dawn said, thoughtfully.  
Angel gave her a warm smile and looked at Buffy. "What can I say... I love her. . . Dawn, if you were given a choice to live with someone else instead of living with your dad. Would you choose to live with that person?"  
She scrunched her face in thought, "Uh, yeah I would. Why?"  
He shrugged his shoulders, "No reason.. just wondering." He sighed, "I'm going to put Buffy in bed."  
  
Angel carried her up the stairs and laid her down under the covers. He couldn't help, but stare at her for a long time. He just couldn't get himself to tear his eyes away. He thought, '_She looks so cute and peaceful when she's asleep_.' Angel resisted the urge to get in bed and hold her to him tight, never letting go. Buffy shivered a little, so Angel grabbed a thicker blanket and put it over her. He kissed her forehead. Then his palm rested on the side of her head and let his thumb caress her. He smiled at her loving how sweet she looked. He was just about to give in to lying down next to her.  
Dawn cleared her throat, "Angel?"  
Angel looked like he just woke up when he looked at her, "Hmm?"   
She motion with her hand to come out to the hall. Angel walked up to Dawn and shut Buffy's door. He quietly said, "Do you need something?"  
Dawn chuckled, "Um yeah it's 6:30... I'm hungry."  
He smiled, "I could use something to eat too." They went into the kitchen. "How about something pretty simple. Mac n cheese all right?"  
She nodded, "That's fine."  
When it was done they sat at the island eating. Dawn smiled, "You make **excellent **macaroni and cheese. What's the secret ingredient?"  
Angel frowned and lowered his voice, "If I told you I would have to kill you."  
She smiled, "Ah, the classic response..." Dawn took their dishes and put them in the sink. She picked up the sponge.   
He got up, "Hey, you don't have to do the dishes."  
"No, it's ok. I want to do them. You go up and take care of my sister."  
"You should be doing your homework instead." Angel argued.  
Dawn put on a resolve face, "It is only one tiny puny little thing. Go. _Now_."   
He raised his hands out in front of him, "Ok, ok..." He smiled and walked up the stairs.  
  
Angel grinned when Buffy turned in her sleep to face him. He put an arm around her waist and kissed her nose. Buffy let out a peaceful sigh. She opened her eyes. After blinking a few times, she whispered, "Hey, you.. what are you doing in my bed?"  
He let out a small laugh, "You mean my bed, but. . . I'd definitely say that soon this bed can be _our_ bed."  
"What do you mean? Like I now part own the bed... whenever I come here?" She mumbled quietly, "I doubt what I said made any sense. I'm still very drowsy from the medicine."  
Angel caressed her cheek. "I mean that... one day this bed is ours as in living together. Sleeping in the same bed, _all_ the time."  
Buffy scrunched her face. She whispered, "Are you hinting that you want me to move in with you?"  
"Would you?" He grinned, looking deep into her eyes.  
She smiled and softly said, "In a heartbeat."  
"OK... Move in with me then."   
Angel slowly and passionately kissed her. When Buffy pulled away she asked, "What about your parents?"  
"They won't mind I'm sure. They love having you around. You're like a daughter to them."  
"And Dawn?"   
"She can stay too."  
"Ok, but I think that before I actually bring more of my stuff over we should talk to--"  
He put his pointer finger on her lips. "Trust me." He whispered.  
"Mm-hmm." She thought for a second and then asked with a huge smirk on her face, "Do you have a really good hiding place for my dildo?"  
Angel laughed, "Do you really need it with me around?"  
Buffy looked down shyly, "You never know... you could be out and I might be dying of lust for you or something."  
"I think maybe you should hide it somewhere in my room, because if I see it in my room I might be tempted to throw it out."  
"How come?" She asked innocently.  
"I can't stand the thought of anything other then me inside of you and I haven't even been--" He paused, then quietly he continued, "inside of you... ... yet."   
Buffy burst out laughing. "You're jealous of the dildo?"  
"Hey, it's not funny."   
She grinned and put her hand on the back of his head. "I'm sorry, it's just funny to me that you are jealous of rubber in the shape of a penis, which by the way I bet yours would feel so much better inside me." She kissed him on the lips. "You have _nothing_ to be jealous of I promise."  
"You're right." He chuckled, "Plus, I've got something that it doesn't have."  
"What's that?"  
"Charming looks and a sweet angel."  
Buffy put her leg over his, "Mmm... You are quite charming indeed."  
He kissed her again on the lips and then a few times on her neck.  
She sighed, "I love it when you kiss me, but I'm still really really sleepy and I won't be able to enjoy this kissfest you've got going unless I'm fully awake." Angel kissed her collar bone and shoulder.  
"Mmm..." He mumbled and continued kissing all over her face.  
Buffy smiled and kissed lips. "Seriously.... I'm way too sleepy."  
He kissed her once more and sighed, "All right... Get some sleep, beloved."  
She closed her eyes, "Love you..."  
"I love you too." Angel kissed her eyelids, "Sweet dreams."  
  
TBC!!


	5. Didn't See a Peep

AN: Sorry it took so long... I finally sat down and the whole weekend I was   
workin on it! :) So it's FINALLY here lol For those reading All You   
Need is Love... now that i'm done with this part I'll get cracking on that,   
but it'll be a while before it's done. Enjoy  
  
Angel woke up at six o'clock and looked at Buffy who was sleeping like a baby. His hand slowly played with her hair as he thought about all the years he's known her. The first time he saw her was the day before sixth grade started. He was really excited about it because he would be starting the day off at a completely knew building and meeting other kids. Then he saw her. Buffy was sitting on the swings in the park all by herself. She was staring at her feet... it looked like she was drawing things with her toes. Angel quickly knew that he had to speak to the sweet looking girl. He walked up to her and flashed her his classic smile. "Hey..."  
Buffy looked up and put on a huge smile. She shyly said, "Hi..."  
"Mind if I sit next to you?"  
"Go ahead." She gestured to the swing next to her.  
He looked at her and said, "So what's a cute girl like you sitting all by herself?"  
She blushed and briefly looking at her hands. "I-I don't have any friends here... I just moved here from LA."  
Angel smiled, "Well... now you do." He paused for a second. "That is... if you want me to be your friend."  
Buffy grinned, "That'd be great! It would be even better though if I knew your name."  
He chuckled, "Sorry... I'm Angel O'Conner."  
"I'm Buffy Summers."  
"Buffy... that's a weird name."  
"Angel... that's kinda girlie, but it suits you." She chuckled.  
"Ok. We're even. Wanna get some ice cream? My treat."  
"Oooh... I love ice cream." She got up.  
Angel laughed and stood, "Who doesn't?"  
He started walking and unconsciously took Buffy's hand in his.  
  
Angel smiled, kissed Buffy's cheek and slowly got out of bed. He put on a pair of pants. When he went into the kitchen where he was greeted by his parents who were openly kissing. He shielded his eyes with his hand. "Ugh I'm blinded! Do ya think you could like put a warning sign outside the room   
saying, 'Old Parents Making Out'?"  
Jenny walked up to Angel slapping the back of his head playfully, "Hey we aren't old..." She looked at Giles. "Well I guess he is, but I'm not really that old."  
Giles mumbled, "Hey... that's a tad bit unfair. I'm in my late 40's with I must say dashing good looks."  
Jenny went back to her husband and rubbed his chest, "Yes, you are very handsome."  
Angel sighed grabbing a box of Aunt Jemima pancake mix. Giles asked, "Why are you up so early?"  
"Someone in my bed kept kicking the covers away from me. Hence exposing some cool air... waking me up. I'm going to make some pancakes for Buffy. I'm gonna add some chocolate chips." He grinned, "She loves chocolate chip pancakes."  
Jenny grinned, "My sweet Angel's in love."  
He grinned, "Yeah, I am."   
Angel mixed the water with the mix and then added the chocolate chips. He poured the first batch onto the skillet. "Dad?"  
"Yeah?" Giles looked at him.  
"What would you think about Buffy living here... permanently?" Angel asked slowly.  
"I think that would be wonderful... except there is a legal matter."  
"What would we have to do?" He flipped the pancakes.  
Jenny gave him a mug of Irish Breakfest Tea. Giles smiled at her.   
"Well... Your mother and I could file for custody of Buffy... we'd go to court... we'd have to prove that Buffy is better off living with us..." He smiled, "Which really isn't that hard to prove. Or Buffy could just move in   
and we could just see if Hank takes us to court."  
Angel put the first batch on a plate and added the rest of the batter to the skillet. "Let's move her in... completely. As soon as possible."  
Jenny grinned, "We happen to be off today, so we could move her stuff."  
"Great. I'm helping." Angel flipped the pancakes.  
Giles shook his head, "No way... you have school. I know you missed a day of school bringing Buffy here yesterday. You aren't missing another day."  
Angel put the pancakes on the plate with the others. "I'm coming... I can miss another day. . . no one will miss me I promise."  
Giles was about to say something, but Jenny interrupted him, "Sweetheart, you might as well not argue... you know he's just going to come along anyway."  
"Thanks mom." Jenny smiled.  
  
When Buffy woke up her first instinct was to extend her arm over Angel's side of the bed. Feeling that he wasn't there she opened his eyes and called out quietly, "Angel?" As she got out of bed she felt a small chill, so she put on a robe. Getting support from her crutches she slowly made her way to the steps. She took a moment to debate just calling out louder for Angel to help her down since the stairs looked tricky. She was a bit scared of falling. She took a deep breathe and slowly walked down the   
stairs.  
  
Angel put a three pancakes on a plate for Buffy and three on a plate for him. He set them on the table and said, "I think Buffy's up." He smiled.  
Jenny said, "I'm surprised she's up this early.... it's what.... 7 o'clock? She used to always wake up late when she stayed here."  
Angel sighed, "She's restless probably... plus she slept a lot yesterday."  
  
"Uuuh..." Buffy started losing her balance at the 5th step, nearest the bottom.  
  
"Poor girl's been through a lot." Giles said thoughtfully.  
Angel nodded and that's when he heard the scream, "ANGEL?!"  
Giles, Jenny and Angel ran towards the stairs. Just as Buffy started to fall Angel grabbed onto her, steadying her. Letting out a tiny whimper, she wrapped her arms around him tightly, holding on for dear life. Angel whispered, "Shh... It's ok." He kissed her the back of her head. "I got you."  
Giles picked up the fallen crutches and held onto them. "You scared us half to death."  
"Sorry." Buffy whispered as Angel rubbed her back.  
Jenny smiled, "Want chocolate chip pancakes? Angel made 'em."  
Buffy smiled, "Definitely."  
Angel lifted her up into his arms like you would with a two year old and carried her to the kitchen.   
Buffy started eating the pancakes. She savored each bite. "Mmm... Oh Angel these are so good." She said with her mouth full.   
Jenny smiled, "That's 'cause he learned how to make pancakes from the expert."  
Buffy swallowed, "Who's that." Jenny held up the box of aunt jemima. Buffy chuckled, "Ah that expert."  
Angel took a big chunk of pancakes and stuffed them in his mouth.  
He raised his eyebrows, "I'm just using Aunt Jemima till I finish creating my secret recipe."  
She smiled, "Yeah sure and I'm having your baby."  
Giles and Jenny spit out their tea and Angel nearly choked. When he was finished coughing he asked, "W-what?"  
Buffy shrunk a little, "I'm just kidding."  
Giles cleared his throat and asked seriously, "Have you two been having sex?"  
She blushed and swallowed, "No."  
Buffy looked at Angel seriously. He looked back at her. "Not even close to being ready for that." He said even though in his heart he knew he was and she knew it too.   
Giles sighed in relief, "Oh, good... Uh, not that I don't want you're relationship to grow, but I just feel... Jenny and I feel that at your age and you still being in school... It's a bit too soon."  
Jenny added, "We know we can't force you not to have sex, but we hope you don't right now. But if you do. Make sure you use the right protection..."  
Buffy blushed some more.  
He smiled, "Thanks... Don't worry about us. We'll be responsible."   
Buffy put down her fork, "All done. Thanks so much for the pancakes Angel."  
Angel smiled, "Only the best for my love."  
"You're too sweet."  
He smiled, "Well then I hope I don't give you cavities."  
She giggled, "Carry me to our room?"  
Angel grinned and carried her in his arms up to the bedroom. It was their bedroom. Buffy smiled.

  
  
* * * * * *  
  


  
Xander smiled, "This is really great what you're doing for Buffy."  
"What can I say... I love her." Angel said with a huge grin on his face.  
"I wish I had with Cordy what you and Buffy have."   
Angel patted him on the shoulder. "You trust me. You just don't realize it yet."  
Giles and Jenny started carrying Dawn's heavy dressers into Angel's house, but it was too heavy for Jenny, so Giles called out, "Angel...or Xander... a little help?"  
Xander smiled, "I got it." He walked over to Giles and grabbed hold of the dresser.   
"Ready?" Giles asked.  
"Yeah."   
  
By the time they finished school was over. Buffy walked out with Cordy, Willow and Oz who were holding hands. She looked around for Angel and saw his car pulling into the parking lot. Cordy asked, "Where's Xander? I haven't seen him all day."  
"I don't know." Buffy said as she watched Angel get out of his car. Then she noticed Xander and Dawn who they had picked up first. "Actually I do know." She nodded towards Angel's direction.  
Cordy had a surprised look, "Were they both together the whole time?"  
Willow looked at Cordy and Buffy, "I would think they'd drive each other insane being together for even two hours alone."  
Buffy smiled, "Well the only thing I can think of is they were up to something."  
Oz nodded, "Hmph."  
"A man of a million words." Buffy teased.  
"He may not say a little, but he thinks a lot." Willow said.  
Oz smiled, "I'm a man often deep in thoughts." He squeezed Willow's hand, "Most of the time it's about Willow." She grinned like a baby.   
"Aw...that's so sweet." Willow leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey guys..." Xander said smiling. "Cordy." He kissed her cheek. "Missed me?"  
Cordelia huffed, "Didn't even realize you were gone."  
Xander frowned for a second, but smiled knowing she really was thinking about him today.  
Buffy freed an arm and wrapped it around Angel and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead. "Hey, how are you feeling?"  
She groaned, "Uh.. Ok, but exhausted."  
"Then we should get going."   
"Yeah." She smiled. "I can't wait to hit the bed." As they headed towards the car she called out, "By guys!"  
They all called back, "Bye" and "See ya later."  
Cordelia asked, "So what were you and Angel doing hanging together? And am I right to think you guys were out since lunch time?"  
"That would be a yes. Wait a minute... you said you weren't thinking about me today... yet you seem to have noticed I was gone." He smiled.  
"Well.. I just happened to notice that's all." She grinned. "Now, answer my question..."  
"We were indeed out since lunch. We were working on a little surprise for Buffy moving more of her stuff over to Angel's house. Oh and Dawn's stuff of course."  
Willow let out a little wimper, "Buffy's no longer going to be my neighbor." She frowned. "Although it's good that she'll be getting away from that creep of a father. Bastard always ruins everything."  
"It's good that she's getting away from him. Hopefully he'll actually stay away from her." Oz said.  
"He'll probably be too drunk to notice she's gone." Xander said.  
  
Inside the house when Buffy and Angel reached the stairs Angel said, "Since you and stairs don't seem to be getting along right now I'll carry you up."  
She smiled, "I have no problem with that."  
Dawn rolled her eyes and followed them up.  
  
Angel opened the door to their room and Dawn opened the door to her room. Buffy and Dawn gasped at seeing all of their things. Dawn squealed with joy, "Oh my god, Angel!" She ran into Buffy and Angel's room and shouted, "This is so great! Thanks so much!"  
Buffy hugged Angel, "This is wonderful! Thank you."  
"You're both welcome. You should really thank my parents... they did most of the work... Also Xander."  
"Xander helped? So that's why you two were out together." She smiled.  
Dawn smiled, "Remind me to give Xander a hug next time I see him. Is this... permanent?"  
"As long as you want." Angel said.  
"This is so great.... no more living with a drunking mess. I love you and your parents so much." Dawn gave Angel a peck on the cheek and ran back to her new room.   
Buffy smiled up at him devishly, "So... this is officially our room?"  
He grinned, "It is."  
"We're a couple sharing a room and we sleep in the same bed. How many parents do you know that would allow that..." Buffy laughed.  
Angel laughed, "I never expected my dad to allow me to share a room with the opposite sex... and not have seperate beds. He must really trust me."  
She smiled, "That's good that he trusts you."  
"Yeah..."  
"Angel," she smiled "Two questions... Do you have a lock on your door and are your parents home?"  
His face turned mock serious, "Why do you ask?"  
She grinned, "Because I think we need to celebrate with a heavy make out session."  
"I'm down with that." Angel smiled and kissed her on the lips passionately, but short.  
"Oh come on we can do so much better than that." Buffy looked into his eyes before her lips touched his and their tongues began to caress each other. It went on till they needed air, but as soon as they inhaled their lips were back to the kissing. Soon they were sitting on the bed. Buffy moaned as Angel's hands roamed her body freely. His hands took over as they went under her shirt and squeezed a breast. She whimpered wanting more. Her hands started inching up his chest as she tilted her face to the side and Angel gave a moist kiss to her tender neck. When there lips met again, Buffy was beginning to unbutton his pants and Angel's hands had slipped inside her underwear tingling her sensitive skin. Angel's warm eyes watched her eyes for any signs to stop. She felt her body heat rising and her cheeks flushing pink as his hands moved lower.   
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door and seconds later it opened a crack. Angel's shot out from Buffy's pants to rest on the bed. She shot her flustard face towards Giles, holding her breath for what seemed a lifetime. She looked like a deer caught in front of headlights. "Buffy, Angel... I   
just wanted to let you know we're home... I let you know when it's time to eat." He paused, "Buffy... Are you all right?"  
When Buffy finally found her voice she stumbled out, "Huh? Oh Um yeah I'm fine. Heh I feel fine really."  
"Are you sure? You look a little flushed." Giles asked again concerned.  
"Positive."  
"Ok. As long as you're sure." A beat. "Well, I'll leave you two alone."  
He shut the door, but stood behind it scrunching his face in thought and then walked downstairs.  
  
Angel released air he didn't realize he was holding. "Oh that was close."  
Buffy looked back at him. "Yeah. You forgot to lock the door." Was her quiet reply. "I'm glad he didn't noticed your fly is undone."  
He looked down and zipped it back up, fastening the button. "Well... Before we stopped... What we were doing... That was something."  
"Hot. I felt hot."   
"That would be the passion and the desire." Angel replied.  
Buffy smiled, "Big desire.... Very hot."  
"I know.. I could feel how hot you were... It burned me up inside. Can you imagine what it would have been like if we weren't interrupted?"  
She nodded, "Yeah... It would have ten times greater. The passion..heat... the feelings... it would have gotten so intense that it would just"  
"...Explode." Angel gave her a lustful grin, "I want that feeling really bad right now."  
"Me too. I-I want it to." She whispered.  
Angel gently pushed her down on the bed. He hovered above her, his body inches above her, kissing her lips passionately. Buffy's breathe became shallow. She lifted one leg up, so that it was bent. Angel slowly started lifting her shirt. She raised her arms and raised herself a little to help him get it off. He tossed it on the floor beside the bed. Buffy's hands worked at getting his pants off. She let out a soft moan when he began to suck on her breast, occasionally flicking the hard nipple with the tip of his tongue. It made her work faster with the pants and finally managed to get them somewhat off along with the boxers. Angel released a low groan as he growned against her still covered abdomen. Buffy opened her mouth wide as if to moan, but no sound came out. He kissed her other breast, then her mouth.   
Then he hurriedly unbuttoned her pants, undid the zipper and pulled her pants down. Buffy's eyes were wide with anticipation. Angel's erect member lightly touched her moist opening. And then it dawned on her that they were just about to have make love with his parents just downstairs and Dawn right next door. Before Angel made his move to thrust inside Buffy quickly put her hands on his chest and urged him to stop. When he realized what she wanted he blinked a few times, almost disoriented. He licked his dry lips and asked, "What is it? You're not ready for this?"  
Buffy shook her head, "It's not that..." She licked her lips. "I want to. I want to so bad. It's just you're dad is here. He could here us and he could come up. And Dawn! She's right next to us!" She said quickly raising her voice.  
"Shhhh..." He put a finger to her lips. "I get it. You're right. This isn't the right time..." He sighed. He was going to get off of her, but he just didn't want to lose contact so fast, so he carefully lay on top of   
her, resting his head next to hers. Buffy gasped and moved a little readjusting herself; worried he'd accidentally enter her. "Sorry. Did I hurt you?! Am I too heavy?"  
She whispered, "No. It's ok... I was just... readjusting."  
He sighed, "Good... Can we just lie like this for a few minutes? I just need you close."  
"I understand... me too. I want you close to me."  
They lay peacefully like that for a while. They had intended on getting dressed right away, but they fell asleep instead. It was just so comfortable to be so close physically. A few hours later they woke up when Dawn opened the door and screamed, "Oh!"   
Buffy yelled, "Aaah!" She pushed Angel off of her, him falling off the bed in the process. 

"Dawwwwwwn!!" She yelled, "Get out!"  
Buffy grabbed the closest thing to cover her body. The pillow. She clutched it to her tightly, her knuckles turning white, her face red. Angel peeked over the bed to see Buffy's bare back and looked to the side and saw Dawn. He hurriedly pulled up his pants, zipped and buttoned them. "Dawn I'm sorry you had to see that..." He mumbled quickly.   
Dawn had covered her eyes while he pulled his pants on, "I didn't see anything... Not a peep!"  
"Dawn. Go!" Buffy shouted.  
She quietly said once more, "I'm so sorry..." Before turning and shutting the door quickly as she heard Giles and Jenny coming up the stairs.  
"What's going on?" Giles asked.  
  
Angel sat on the bed behind Buffy and pulled the pillow away. "It's ok. The door is closed."  
Buffy was on the verge of tears. She choked out, "Lock it this time."  
"Sorry..." He whispered and got up, locking the door. He picked up her shirt from the floor and put it over her head. Buffy put her arms in the sleeves and pulled it down. Angel brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. "I'm sorry... we were so worked up I just forgot."  
She inhaled deeply and released the air, "It's ok." She turned her legs to the side of the bed. "Can you hand my underwear and pants?"  
Angel handed them to her. "Thanks." She whispered and slowly put them on.  
  
Giles looked behind Dawn at the door when he heard it lock.  
Dawn screeched, "Nothing! I just walked in on them while Buffy was getting undressed... to... change!"  
"Buffy's undressing in front of Angel?" Giles asked, his eyes wide.  
"What?" Her eyes were wide and her cheeks still blushed. "Oh... not like that! No... He had his back turned like a perfect gentleman. You should just leave them alone for a while... I kinda got Buffy a little worked up."  
Giles sighed, "As long as you say so." He sighed again, cleaning his glasses. "Did you tell them dinner's ready in thirty minutes?"  
"I will in a few minutes." Dawn smiled.  
Giles smiled and walked back down.  
  
"Are you ok?" Angel asked quietly. Buffy nodded. "I think we've probably had enough excitement for one day huh?"  
Buffy smiled at him, "Yeah you could say that. Angel?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Before... we almost had sex... You were serious about wanting to go through with making love to me right?" She asked quietly, looking at him.  
"Of course I was." He cupped her cheeks.   
"So the moment we were caught up in... it felt right? The kind of right you were talking about the other day when we watched Twister?"  
"That kind of right." He smiled. "I don't know what I was thinking, I just knew I wanted to be inside you. I wanted to be as close as possible... wanted to warm you with my heart."  
Buffy smiled, "That's how I felt. I love you so much."  
"I love you too." Angel smiled.  
She whispered, "Kiss me."  
Angel grinned. "As you wish." He whispered, and then he gave her a sweet and slow kiss on the lips. When they broke apart they stared into each other's eyes lovingly caressing each other's faces.   
Then there was a soft knock on the door. Buffy frowned, "Who is it?"  
"It's me. Can I come in?" Dawn asked.  
Angel got up and opened the door. She walked in and glanced at Buffy. "I'm really sorry, Buffy."  
"It's oook..." She replied.  
Dawn smiled, "Good. Um... Giles said dinner's going to be ready in a few minutes."  
"Thanks." Angel smiled. "We'll be right down."  
"K. I'll tell Giles..." Dawn said and walked out of the room.  
"Angel do you think you could carry me around the house.... I don't feel like walking on the crutches... they're starting to bug my armpits."  
He chuckled, "Sure. I'd love to. Shall we go down now?"  
"Yeah." She smiled and extended her arms for him to carry her like a baby.  
She leaped up a little and Angel put his arms around her. One arm supporting her under her butt and the other around her back. Buffy smiled and fastened her arms around his neck. "Oooh.... You're a heavy one."  
"Are you suggesting I eat too much?" She asked.  
"No, you just seem lighter when I carry you the other way." He said as he slowly made his way down the stairs.  
Jenny and Dawn laughed upon seeing them come into the kitchen. Angel sat Buffy down in the chair just as Giles turned around. "What's so funny?" He asked.  
"Nothing Giles. You missed it." Jenny replied grinning.   
For the rest of the hour they were eating peacefully and happily. They were like a family. To Buffy it felt great to be sitting at a table eating with two sweet parents, her sister and Angel like a normal family.   
She remembered the last normal meal she had. It was the day before her mother found out she was sick. Her parents started going to the hospital frequently for more tests to determine exactly what was wrong. Then once they found out, Joyce had to have treatments once a month. She stayed in bed   
for a majority of the time they had dinner. So Hank would eat in the kitchen by himself while Dawn and Buffy sat with Joyce in bed eating together silently. They weren't happy meals because each of them were thinking that one day they won't be eating together at all. And one day even the semi normal dinners ended. But tonight Buffy was smiling and laughing along with everyone else. Every so often Buffy would catch a glance at Angel and they'd grin at each other. Love sick puppies.  
"How was school today Dawn?" Jenny asked.  
"Pretty good... That guy Peter I told you about... He asked me if anyone asked me to the Spring Dance yet... I said no and then he laughed and said, 'Oh..well I was just doing a poll. Thanks Dawn.' That guy's such an ass."  
"Dawn.. you shouldn't say that." Giles said.  
"What..it's true." Dawn replied grinning.  
Buffy added, "It is. He's a real pain. Makes stupid comments." She muttered quietly, "A real dumbass."  
Angel laughed and then smiled at Buffy. "What?" She asked softly.  
"Nothing, you just look beautiful tonight." He said seriously.   
Buffy blushed and Dawn rolled her eyes.   
Jenny and Giles looked at each other smirking. Buffy and Angel reminded them so of how they were like as a couple. Jenny looked at Buffy's eyes and the way they were staring at Angel. Then she looked at the way Angel was looking at Buffy. They looked really intimate. "Hmph."   
"What?" Giles asked her.  
"Oh nothing." She smiled. She knew they had to have had sex or at least come close to it. It made her happy knowing that these days young people could really have a true love.  
"Is there any desert?" Buffy asked.  
Jenny replied, "We could have ice cream if you want."  
"Sounds good to me!" She grinned. "Except I want Angel to feed it to me. Angel will you feed me ice cream?"  
He chuckled, "I'll do whatever you want, sweetheart."  
Jenny smiled, "How about we leave the lovebirds alone for a while?"  
Dawn sighed, "I don't think that's a good idea." Buffy kicked Dawn with her good leg. "Ow!" She screeched rubbing her leg.  
After the table was cleared Dawn was in the living room eating ice cream while watching television. Giles was washing the dishes, Jenny sat at the kitchen table eating ice cream and Angel was happily feeding Buffy her favorite Cookie Dough Fudge Mint Chip. "Mmm... Don't you want some?" Buffy   
asked.  
"Yeah..." Angel grinned, digging the spoon into the ice cream and put it in Buffy's mouth. Then he put his lips to hers, kissing her passionately as the ice cream went on both their tongues. Buffy let out a low humming sound. "You can have the rest."  
Buffy shook her head, "No. I want more ice cream your way."  
He laughed, "You like that?" She nodded yes. Angel put more ice cream in her mouth and kissed her slowly. Buffy let out a soft moan.   
Giles and Jenny looked at them over at the dining table. He asked her, "Should I stop them?"  
"Rupert, come on... they're in love. Leave them alone. Kissing isn't the end of the world." Jenny laughed.  
"It is when they take it to far and Buffy ends up pregnant." He replied seriously.  
"Buffy and Angel are both very mature and responsible. You know that. We have nothing to worry about. You trust Angel don't you?"   
Giles sighed, "I do trust him... I just can't help, but be worried.   
Once they take that step they can't go back." Changing the subject he said, "I'm tired.. I think I'm going to go to bed. You coming?"  
Jenny yawned, "Yeah..." She grinned, "Hey why don't you carry me up the stairs like Angel does with Buffy?!"  
"I'm not as fit as I used to be... My back isn't very--"  
"Oh come on Giles, can't you be romantic right now and just carry me up."   
"Yes, my dear." He smiled and scooped her into his arms and walked out into the hallway.  
Angel and a very giddy Buffy headed for the stairs. 

  
* * * * * *  
  


  
Hank came home from a bar, stumbling up the stairs, tripping a few times on the way to his daughters' rooms. He pushed Buffy's door open and stared into the room with a baffled look on his face. It didn't register that his daughters were really gone until he looked in Dawns room. Furious he ran out of the house, leaving the door wide open, cursing loudly to himself.  
He banged on the door, screaming, "Buffy! Dawn! Get your ass out here right now!" He continued to bang.  
Angel put Buffy down and started heading towards the door. Buffy grabbed onto the back of his shirt and whimpered, "Angel! Don't..." She hid behind him still clutching the back of his shirt.   
Dawn ran up to her room, not wanting to see Hank.   
Giles opens the door slightly. "Hank quiet down. I suggest when you are sober you return, so just leave."  
Hank ignored him and pushed the door open and saw a pair of legs behind Angel. He yelled, "Buffy get over here!" He makes a move to go after her but Giles holds him back.   
Buffy let out a cry and ran, hopping up the stairs. "Dad get him out of here!" Angel yelled and went after Buffy, who locked herself inside their bedroom.  
Jenny said, "Get out Hank or we'll call the cops."  
Hank shouted, "I want my daughters back!"  
Giles yelled back, "You aren't fit to be a parent now leave!" He pushed him.  
Hank backed down. "Thissss isn't over. I'llll get them back. You ca-an't keep thhhem from meee." He stumbled away from the house.  
Giles shut the door and locked it. He looked at Jenny with a serious look. "I have a feeling he's going to give us lots of trouble."  
"What do you think he'll do?" Jenny asked.  
"File suit to have Buffy and Dawn back I suppose."  
"He doesn't have a chance." Jenny mumbled.  
"You're probably right." Giles smiled. "Should we go up and check on Buffy?"  
"I think Angel's got that covered. I'll go check on Dawn though." Jenny said.   
  
Angel softly asked, "Buffy? Can you please open the door? Hank's gone it's ok."  
Buffy unlocked the door and laid back down on the bed. Angel lay down next her, wrapping his arms around her. He whispered, "He's not going to hurt you here."  
She whispered back, "He came inside." She sniffed.  
"Yeah, but he's gone. Buffy I won't let him get you."  
"Promise?" She asked quietly.  
"I promise. Baby, you're safe with me." He kissed the back of her hair.  
Buffy turned over to face him. She looked into his eyes. "Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"Keeping me safe." She replied.  
Angel smiled and brushed his hands through her hair. Softly he replied, "You don't need to thank me for that. I love you. Of course I'm going to keep you safe." Buffy yawned. "It's been a long day for both of us. Let's go to sleep."  
She smiled, "Sleep is good."  
Angel pulled her closer to him and put his arm around her. "Especially with you." He kissed her lips goodnight and slowly they both fell asleep.  
  
One week of pure happiness went by when a large enveloped appeared at the O'Conners' door. Giles slowly opened it and took out the contents inside. He just stared at it, not saying anything. "Dad what is it?" Angel asked.  
Giles sighed heavily, "Hank filed suit for custody of Buffy and Dawn. Trial begins this Sunday afternoon.   
Angel frowned, "Bastard... what makes him think he has the right to keep Buffy and Dawn? He's a drunken abusive son of a bitch!"  
"I know, Angel... Jenny and I will contact our lawyer. Don't worry... everything's going to be fine. I won't let Hank take them away from us. They're family... they've become part of our family since long before Buffy and Dawn actually moved in. I won't him tear us apart." He put a hand on Angel's shoulder. "Now why don't you take Buffy out and do something nice for her, hmm?"  
"I will." He smiled, "I've gotten the perfect place."  
  
TBC J  Thanks to everyone who's given me such great reviews… and feedback through the mail… It's made me happy seeing that a lot of people are reading and enjoying it. Love your comments hehe  More hopefully some time in April… I need to work on All You Need is Love and that may take a while lol I seem to take a while lately…. Thanks for being patient! J 


	6. The Date

Note: **Instead of writing it in.. I'll just say right now that Buffy now has a walking cast and doesn't need crutches anymore.**

**Reviews:  Thanks all of you loyal readers for sending so many reviews. I really appreciate what you have to say. I'm glad you're enjoying it and I enjoy reading your reviews!  =)**

* * * * * *

"Buffy, do you have any nice dresses?" Angel asked opening his closet door where she kept some of her things.

"Um, I have some nice things... how nice?" She asked.

"Very nice... slightly fancy, but it doesn't have to be to fancy." He replied.

Buffy squinted and in a low voice she said, "What for?"

He grinned and pulled her to her closely by her waist. Buffy gasped and giggled. "Because I'm taking you out tonight for dinner. Just you and me."

"Just you and me?" She grinned.

"You and me." He repeated giving her a half smile. "After everything that's happened I just wanted to take you out some place nice. What do you say?"

"Count me in." She wrapped her arms around his neck and put her face closer to his. "Where are we going?"

"Well, that's a surprise. Now about the dress... Should I buy you something today?"

"I'm sure I have something... nice. You just tell me if it's appropriate for where we're going tonight." Angel nodded as Buffy pulled out a red chiffon and satin dress. It was knee length and had spaghetti straps. 

"It's perfect. I bet you'll amazing in this dress." 

Buffy grinned, "Well, duh. What else did you think I bought it for?"

Angel laughed and looked at the clock, which read four o'clock. "We'll leave in about two hours. Now I know how you girls love to take forever to get ready for a date, so I'll just be downstairs watching TV."

"What about you?" She smirked. 

He squeezed her arm lightly, "I'll be fifteen minutes at the most, but I do need to take a shower first.  Ok, so I'll take a shower downstairs if you need the bathroom up here."

Buffy suddenly kissed him passionately on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck again.

"What was that for?" Angel smiled blinking.

"When you think out loud about something your face just looks really cute. I just had to kiss you." She chuckled. "You liked it right?" smiled seductively.

"Oh, yeah. I liked it a lot." He wrapped his arms around her waist, returning her an equally passionate kiss. "Now, go do that girly stuff you do before dates." He picked out a navy silk button down shirt and black dress slacks. He gave her a peck on the lips before leaving the room to the bathroom downstairs.

Buffy closed the door after him. She started humming to herself as she put red nail polish on her nails. She felt really happy at that moment and she had a feeling that this night might be the best night of her life or at least one of the best nights. When she was done with her fingers she painted her toenails the same color. After it dried she undressed completely, then she put on a robe. She figured Angel would be downstairs the whole time, so it would be ok to out like that. She went into the shower. When she got out she dried herself off, put her hair in a towel and put on the robe just as Angel was walking up the stairs. She opened the door and stepped out only to bump into Angel who swiftly caught her by the arms. Buffy chuckled, "Heh, sorry. I didn't expect anyone to be up here."

"I so wouldn't want my dad to see you like this... I bet you're practically naked under there." Angel smirked.

"You look handsome and actually... I am naked under here." She chuckled, "Wanna see?" She flirtatiously smiled and slowly started to pull at the strings of the robe teasingly.

Angel grabbed her hand, stopping her, "Hey... not in the hall. Also I don't want to see anything till we're ready...to you know."

"Right." Buffy then smiled, "But that doesn't mean we can't play. We can play without seeing the goods."

He tightened the strings of the robe, "Sweetie... as much as I want to, so badly. I want to wait to do all that fun stuff till after we make love. I know we've fooled around before, but now that I think about it... It'll be more amazing if we just wait."

She kissed his lips, "Thank you for being such a sweet gentleman. I'm going to go get ready now."

Angel smiled and watched her turn into her room, shutting the door after her. He walked back downstairs and called a restaurant. "Hello.... Yes, I'd like to make reservations please. . . No smoking for two in a secluded area please. 45 minutes? Perfect. Thanks, bye." He hung up and sat down on the couch sighing happily.

Thirty minutes later Buffy came into the living room with rosy lipstick, blush, a bracelet Angel had given her a long time ago and the dress. To top it off she had on killer shoes. They were red of course and showed off her nicely painted toenails. Angel gasped and stood up, "Buffy, wow... You look radiant... glowing."

"Thank you." She whispered, blushing.

Giles and Jenny came into the room. "Buffy you look wonderful."

"Thanks, Giles."

Giles quietly said to Angel, "Remember, no later than 1 o'clock. Don't forgot to pull out the chair for her, don't let the waiter do it." 

Angel chuckled, "Thanks, dad. I promise, no later than 1 o'clock."

"Also... please, if you're going to drink wine.... no more than one glass. I don't want you to get into an accident."

"Ok. Thanks, dad."

Giles smiled, "Well, then.. have a great evening." 

Jenny smiled, "You look great Buffy." She hugged her. "Have a great time tonight!"

Buffy gave her a wide smile, "Thanks so much for buying me the dress. I'll give you all the details tomorrow."

Angel put his arm around Buffy, "Well, shall we be going now?"

She grinned, "Yes, we shall."

Jenny shouted, "Oh wait hold on!"

She ran out of the room and came back with a camera. "C'mon... smile for me?"

They did and she took the picture. 

       Angel put on a leather jacket and then the lovely couple drove off to the restaurant. Walking in Buffy looked around, "Angel, this place is amazing. This must have cost you a fortune."

"Don't worry about it, baby." He said to the host, "Reservation for Mr. O'Conner."

He looked through the book and said, "Ah, yes sir. Right this way." And with that he lead them to candle lit table in an area farther away from other people. Angel pulled out the chair for Buffy, "Thanks." She said as Angel pushed it back in as she sat down.

He in turn sat down in his own seat and a waiter came over.

"May I get you and the lovely lady a drink?" The waiter said, smiling.

"Buffy?" 

She thought for a moment. She thought about asking for coke, but wine would seems like it would be better for this romantic setting. "Red wine, please." She smiled at Angel.

"I'll have the same."

The waiter nodded and left.

"Angel, this is so wonderful. How'd you get us this nice spot?"

"Dad is a friend with the owner." Angel smiled, "You like it?"

"I love it. I've heard so much about the food here. I can't wait to try something... hey can share a dish of spaghetti... like in Lady and the Tramp... maybe we'll get the same string and then we can kiss." Buffy grinned. 

"Whatever you want, but I don't want you leaving this place hungry, so we're getting an appetizer."

Buffy smiled, "Sure thing boss."

"Here are your drinks." The waiter announced as he placed the wine in front of Buffy, then Angel. "May I take your order now or do you need a few minutes?"

Angel looked at Buffy who nodded. "We'd like the large portion of spaghetti with tomato sauce. We'll be sharing it. For an appetizer I'd like the muscles. Buffy?"

"I'll have a salad with vinegar."

"You're dinner will be hear shortly." The waiter said and left.

Buffy scrunched her nose; "I think the waiter was looking at me funny."

"He was probably looking at you funny because of your glowing beauty." Angel replied taking her hand in his and kissing it.

Her cheeks flushed from the sweet comment. Buffy then slipped off her shoe on the good foot and started rubbing Angel's leg sensually. She managed to get her foot inside his pants, moving it up and down. He could feel the heat rising in him slowly. He gave her a half smile. Buffy smiled innocently, "My shoe was bothering me, so I decided to take it off... You don't mind right?"

Angel let out a low chuckled, "No as a matter a fact I don't. But you know two can play at that game, missy."

With that said Angel untied his shoe with one hand, releasing his shoe. He then extended his leg to Buffy and started rubbing the side of her bare leg. She sighed because of the good feeling it gave her inside. She in turn moved her foot higher up her leg and landed between his thighs just below his groin. Angel felt him harden instantly. "You are something else." He smirked.

She smiled sweetly, "Yeah, I know.... it's just so hard to keep my hands off you." She smirked.

Angel laughed and then the waiter came. "He grinned."

"Here's your salad miss." The waiter said, putting Buffy's dish in front of her.

Angel smirked as he moved his foot up her thigh and lightly touching the sensitive area between her thighs. Buffy gasped and blushed, grabbing the edge of the table for fear of toppling over from the sensation. It was having the effect Angel was hoping for. "Are you all right dear?" Angel asked, grinning. 

She closed her eyes tightly for a few seconds and squeaked, "Mmm-hmmm..."

"And here are the muscles sir." The waiter put the dishes in front of them. "I'll be back soon with your main course."

"Thank you." Angel said and then the waiter left. 

Buffy hissed at him, "You, Angel O'Conner are so evil! Doing that in front of the waiter..." She lowered her leg down to his ankle.

He smiled, "I know, but you love me." He moved his foot to play footsies with hers.

"I do love you. So much that whenever you're not around I feel like I'm going to die." She said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Every second away from you is a killer. I'm always wondering how you're feeling and what cute facial expressions you're making. You are a piece of my heart. My heart isn't whole unless we're together."

Buffy's eyes were glassy, "Me too... I only feel complete when I'm with you."

Angel smiled and kissed her hand.

Ten minutes later after having finished their appetizers, their main course came. "Enjoy." The waiter said. Buffy grinned, "Mmm...this looks good. She took her fork and swirled spaghetti, then eating it. "Angel?" She said softly after a few more portions of spaghetti.

"Hmm?" He looked at her.

"This is pretty random I know... and I'll understand perfectly if your answer is no, but I just feel this sudden need to ask... I don't if maybe it's the romantic setting or what that's made me think of this question. I just love you so much and I just need to know where this is going sides possibly making...Uh, I'm babbling."

"You look cute when you babble." He smiled, "Now, spill. What's your question."

"Do you think maybe one day... in the possibly not so far away future... You might want to marry me? I mean after all we're technically living together... we're a couple in high school and we share a bed. How many teenage couples do you know share the same bed in their parents' home? I mean we're practically married right now."

"You're babbling again." Angel said, quietly and Buffy smiled.

"Yeah... So?"

"I do want to marry you Buffy. When we're out of high school and the time is right I will surprise you. And one day we'll move into a place of our own where. A nice cozy place with a pool and a backyard... you know like the house we live in now." He smiled.   Then he pulled a velvet box out of his pocket.  "There's something I want to give you." He opened it. "It's not an engagement ring... It's a Claddagh ring.  The hands represent friendship, the crowns represent loyalty, and the heart... well, you know. It represents my love for you. You wear it with the heart pointing towards you. It means you belong to somebody.  Like this." He showed her his hand which now wore a claddagh ring. I'm yours, forever."  Angel put it on her finger.

       "And I am yours forever.  Thank you...it's so pretty and thoughtful."  Buffy smiled, "Wow, I am the luckiest girl in the world to have met a guy like you. To grow up with you in my life."

       Angel smiled, "Well, I'm pretty damn lucky to have met you too."

       "You've done so much for me... I don't know if you fully realize what an amazing and caring person you are.  You were always protective of me since middle school.  Then all this horrible stuff happens to me and you are right by my side... you take me into your home and my sister." She smirked, "You make me breakfast.  I don't know how I can ever make it up to you."

       "You don't have to do anything, Buffy." He smiled and caressed her cheek.  "You're a beautiful, caring and graceful woman who deserves to be cared for.  After seeing what Hank did to you, I just had to make sure that whatever damage was done wasn't permanent. You know mentally... sometimes people are just scarred because of being abused."

       She frowned slightly at the serious topic, "Angel, I'm not really fully healed yet. My scars haven't really vanished yet."

       "I know... and part of the reason is probably because Hank is still a threat.  There is still a battle to be won. And Buffy once it's won you'll probably begin to heal a lot faster. Plus you have me to keep you safe at night." He smiled.

       Buffy smiled, "I know. You'll keep me safe and warm in every possible way." After taking another bunch of spaghetti strings, she shivered.

       "Are you cold?" He asked concerned.

       "Just a little, but I'm fine." Buffy said rubbing her arms.

       Angel got up and took his jacket off the chair.  He went around to Buffy and placed it over Buffy's shoulders. "Here... How's that?" 

       "Better, thanks." She smiled up at him as he went back to his seat.  "I love this jacket."

       "Keep it." Angel said.

       "No, I couldn't... it's leather and it's your favorite jacket." 

       "Nonsense... If you like it, it's yours..." He smiled, "As long as you promise to share it."

       Buffy gave him a beautiful smile, showing all of her teeth. "Of course."

       "How is you leg." He asked.

       "It's doing much better. The doctor said that I can have the cast off by next week! I can't wait. The thing is so annoying, especially when I shower.  I try to keep it from getting what, but sometimes it does.  My leg is probably going to have a major case of mildew." She said, giggling.

       Angel smirked, "Yeah... mildew can be pretty tough to get rid of.  Hey, I forgot to tell you. Last week I go a job at a bookstore.  I work with a really cool Irish guy. His name is Doyle. I bet you'd like him."

       "That's cool, but now I'm going to see you less." She pouted.

       "Aw, don't worry, sweetie.  I'm only working on Mondays and Wednesdays, so you'll still get to see me plenty of times.  Plus don't forget you get to see me every night before you go to sleep." He raised an eyebrow.

       "You're right. It's no big.  I can live two days without seeing you... Hey, how come last Monday and Wednesday you weren't at work...because you were definitely with me."

       "I started with training on Sunday.  It wasn't very long.  Doyle called me on Wednesday to tell me my schedule."

       "How'd you get such an easy schedule?" Buffy asked.

       Angel smirked, "Two reasons.  1: They aren't very busy  2: I told him that I had a high maintenance girlfriend who required a lot of tender loving care."

       Buffy playfully slapped Angel's shoulder. "Hey..."

       "I'm sorry, I was just kidding. I didn't tell him that." He smiled.  Then his gaze softened and his face became serious. Buffy smiled.  "I just have this sudden need to kiss you... Can I please kiss you now?"

       "What were you waiting for... kiss me." She smiled.

       They both leaned over and their lips locked in a passionate kiss.  When they pulled apart their eyes slowly opened.  "That was sweet." She whispered.

       "Mmm... it was. Did I mention I love you?" He asked, grinning.

       "Oh, about a zillion times.  I love you too."

       Just thirty minutes later they were done eating and had Cookie Dough Fudge Mint Chip ice cream for dessert.  Then they were out the door to head home.  During the beginning of the trip home Buffy was looking out the window dreamily.  Then at some point she leaned her head on Angel's cushioning shoulder and fell into a peaceful sleep.

       Arriving in the driveway of his home, he shut off the engine and opened his door.  He positioned Buffy to be in a position sitting up straight, carefully so as not to wake her. He got out, closing his own door and opened hers.  Gently he scooped her into his arms and shut her door.  To him, Buffy looked like an angel and she was incredibly cute when she yawned in her sleep. Smiling to himself he opened the door to their house and went up their room, shutting their bedroom door.  Angel wasn't sure if Buffy would be okay with him undressing her even though they were pretty close to making love. He picked one of his really large t-shirts and put it over her head and pulled it down over her.  Then he slowly slid the straps off her shoulders and down her arms.  Then he put her arm through the sleeves of his shirt and pulled the shirt down and then pulled the dress down and off of her.   

       He laid the dress on a chair carefully. Then he pulled back the covers and laid her in them.  He smiled at her.  She looked so peaceful. He was surprised she didn't wake up before.  "Hmm." He murmured. Maybe it was the wine.  Angel sat down on the bed and unbuttoned his shirts and kicked off his shoes, then pulling off his socks.  He stood up, pulling off his pants, leaving them on the floor. Now only in his boxers he put an undershirt on and slipped into bed beside sleeping beauty.  Angel kissed her cheek, "Goodnight, beloved. Sweet dreams."

       Slowly he dozed off as Buffy still asleep, turned towards him and put an arm over him.  She sighed happily with a big smile on her angelic face.

TBC. :)  Hope you liked the date.

Found the dress at:

  = dresses.com - Smooth Operator/A 


End file.
